The Unusual Passage Through Time
by Wanderlust Dreamer
Summary: The Universe of the Four Gods finds itself in the mythology section of a library in Luleå, Sweden. Knut Olofsson finds the book on the ground in the mythology section and ends up becoming the Priest of Seiryuu while his friend is transported to Hokkan becoming Genbu's priest.
1. Chapter 1: Legend Awakening

**Chapter 1: Legend Awakening**

As winter was approaching the darkness began to blanket the town for the remainder of the day. Knut never really liked winter because the sun never seemed to rise and not to mention a lot of people tended to be a bit more depressed due to the lack of sunlight. Some people managed to become addicted to drugs, others go shopping and the unfortunate commit suicide. Knut usually spent his winters in the library. It was always peaceful there and it gave him time to read and escape from his daily routine of life. Knut entered the library and began browsing through many shelves of books. As he was approaching the mythology section, a book falls right in front of him.

"A Chinese book? " Knut said to himself with curiosity. Knut opens to the book to find out that everything is written in Chinese. I've never studied Chinese in my life. How is it that I can read them now? Knut thought to himself. It read as follows:

"This is the story of a girl who made her dreams come true after she gathered the seven stars of Suzaku together. And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the end of the story, the spell hidden from within will bestow you the powers of the priestess and will grant you your wish."

"That's nonsense! You can't gain powers from just reading a book nor have your wish granted." Knut said in disbelief.

The strange things that people read nowadays, it makes you wonder how unstable they really are. Knut thought to himself with disgust.

At that moment a blue light appeared and dragged Knut inside the book.

"AAAAH!" Knut screamed.

For a split second Knut sees a blue dragon and becomes unconscious on the ground. He wakes to find himself near a village.

"Where am I?" Knut said to himself.

He walks around to find everyone staring at him. Knut stood out like sore thumb with not only his outfit but with his blond hair and eyes.

"Take a look at that. Where do ya suppose he's from?" a villager said to another.

"He's definitely of a different race. I've never seen hair that fair or anyone with blue eyes" said another villager.

Knut felt really awkward knowing that people were whispering things behind his back. Knut is stopped by some thugs at knife point.

"A foreigner like you must be loaded with money. Stranger if you wish to live you will hand the money over!" Said one of the thugs.

"I don't have…" Knut said struggling to get the words out.

"You don't have money eh? What should we do with him boys? Your clothing looks nice maybe we'll get a lot of money if it's sold." said the leader of the thugs.

Knut was defenseless against the men and only wishing he'd brought a gun or something to defend himself. He didn't want to die but how could he escape? He was way too weak to break through the thug's grip and if he had tried to break free the thug would stab him. As the thugs were about to rob and kill Knut, there was a sound as if coming from a flute which not only distracted the thugs but the piercing sound from the flute managed to vanquish them as well.

Knut looked around to see where the sound of the flute was coming from. There stood a man with a flute in front of him.

"Are you all right? Don't worry those guys won't hurt you anymore." said the man with the flute.

Knut couldn't believe that the sound from the flute had killed those men.

"How did you…."

"I put my _ki _into the flute, my name is Amiboshi. What's yours?"

"I-I-I'm Knut Olofsson ….? "

Knut decided to trust Amiboshi and they arrived at the palace. Where they were met by the emperor, Nakago, his twin brother Suboshi and Soi. Nakago approaches the foreign boy.

"Where are you from boy?" Nakago demanded. Nakago also had blond hair and blue eyes. Was he also a foreigner?

"I'm from …..another world entirely." Knut said nervously.

_Could he be the one who will summon Seiryuu? But that can't be! It's supposed to be done by a woman. Unless he's the reincarnation of the priestess of Seiryuu! _Nakago thought to himself.

"Is something wrong Lord Nakago?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Soi. "

Nakago takes Knut to the emperor and announces that he will summon Seiryuu. The king looked at Nakago in disbelief knowing well that according to the legend that it would be a _girl_ from another world and not a guy.

"Seiryuu?" Knut asked.

"He is one of the four gods. He protects the east along with the seven constellations: Amiboshi, his twin brother Suboshi, Miboshi, Soi, Tomo, Ashitare, and I included. Traditionally a priestess from another world gathers all constellations and brings them together to summon Seiryuu. Then once Seiryuu is summoned the priestess is granted three wishes."

"So you think I'm the priest of Seiryuu?"

"I have my suspicions but since you're from another world it could be possible that you are in fact reincarnation of the priestess. Will you accept the role Lord Knut?"

"I'll do it!"

Back at the Library in Sweden, a friend of Knut's, Björn is waiting for him. _Where is he? He told me to meet him at the library and he's nowhere to be found. _Björn thought to himself. He continues to search the library until he comes across the mythology section and sees a book on the ground wide open. He picks up the book and sits down at a secluded table. He begins to read it.

"The man with the flute saved the boy from facing death…the boy then accepts the role of priest in order to summon Seiryuu …..The other celestial warriors were very suspicious of the foreign boy and seemed untrusting…."

_Could it be Knut? Did you get sucked into this book?_ Björn thought pensively.

Nakago then handed Knut a blue scroll.

"What is it Nakago?"

"This is our Universe of the four gods. With this scroll you can locate the rest of the Seiryuu seven."

"The warrior Nakago gave the boy the scroll of Seiryuu in order to assist him in finding the rest of the Seiryuu constellations…." Björn read on. Just after reading that, a green light appears and takes Björn into the book.

"What's going on? AH EARTHQUAKE! AAAAHHH!"

Björn awakes to find himself on a snowcapped mountain overlooking a village.

"W-w-where is I? Did I get transported into the book too?!" asked a shocked Björn.

Nakago then informs Knut that Seiryuu and Genbu are the only constellations that have not summoned their gods yet. That they must make sure that they summon Seiryuu before the Genbu constellations do. At that very moment Soi approaches Nakago and asks:

"Could this boy be from the same place you're from Lord Nakago?"

"No Soi, even though we both share fair hair and blue eyes we are not from the same tribe. His speech pattern seems to carry some sort of up and down melody that makes him unique."


	2. Chapter 2: The New Priest of Genbu

**Chapter 2: The new Priest of Genbu:**

Björn wanders through the mountains to find what appears to be a woman bound to a wooden fence post.

"A woman?" Björn exclaimed in surprise.

"If you don't need anything… hurry up and get out!" the woman warned.

At that moment the some mysterious force began emerging from below Björn's feet.

"A baby's voice" said Björn frightened.

"That's exactly like why I told you to get out!" the woman said sarcastically.

Without too much thought Björn takes a large wood stick from the ground and holds it up in defense.

"Wind?!"

"Don't flip! HAFUUTSUZAN (Destructive wind's vicious killing)!"

All the monsters were vanquished with this woman's simple attack. Björn couldn't believe that this woman could take them all down with just a simple attack. Was she really in danger? Why was she bound in the first place? Björn thought in deep bewilderment.

"When you grabbed the stick, I felt like fighting, you idiot!"

"Well what else was I supposed to do?!" Björn demanded.

"You're really lucky you found me, a single girl wandering around this mountain can't be helped if you get eaten."

The woman walks away from Björn as though she is superior to him. Did she think that he was a coward?

"W-w-wait! Where are we?!"

The woman just continues on walking while ignoring the confused Björn.

"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU! I SAID WAIT! FY FAN!*" Björn yells to the woman as he threw the stick at her.

The woman then collapsed to the ground.

"VAA FAAN*!"

Björn feels the woman's forehead and notices that she has a fever. Björn carries the woman on his back. _I don't think I can carry this woman any further! _Björn then falls to the ground taking the woman with him. A strange looking boy approaches Björn and announces that he is the priest of Genbu.

"A town!"

Björn drags the woman through the city when the woman makes a suggestion.

"Go… ahead…right inside….. An inn…you don't need money…" the woman said weakly.

"Please do come in!" the inn keeper said.

"The second floor rear room on the right."

"And if it's possible a doctor, please…"

However the woman claimed that she'll be fine. The inn keeper's son asked his dad if that woman looked like Rimudo. The inn keeper was shocked but was reassured that Rimudo was caught and was supposed to be executed on Mount Kotareishin around noon today. Not to mention that Rimudo was man and not a woman to them.

"Are you all right?" Björn said to woman lying on the bed feverishly.

Björn begins to undo Rimudo's clothing and notices a character written on her bosom.

"Woman?" Björn read the character curiously.

_So many scars… what kind of girl would do something to wind up tied up in a place like that? I probably shouldn't be hanging around her but I'm very unfamiliar with this strange land so maybe….._

"Fa….ther" the woman muttered tearfully.

Björn takes off his shirt to help the fever with body warmth. He wondered if something happened with her father but said nothing. The character on Rimudo's body began to disappear and then transformed into a man.

"You….are really bold" Rimudo said slyly.

Björn was utterly shocked and confused. _Wasn't he a she earlier?_

"WHAAAAAAAA-T?!" Björn screamed.

"Why are you screaming?"

"You were a woman and now you're a man! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

"You were trying to lower my fever right?"

Rimudo motions for Björn to come back to the lower his fever. Björn was really nervous about whether or not Rimudo would turn back into a girl again. Rimudo remains in his male form only to grab Björn's arm.

"Your body is freezing cold almost frost bitten."

Björn is pulled down by Rimudo.

_I really don't feel comfortable doing this but I guess this is the only way to lower his fever. This was definitely not a normal human!_

The next morning Björn awakes to see Rimudo standing.

"Are…you awake?"

"It's thanks to you that my fever is almost gone. I can move enough."

_What kind of cruel world is this place? Where's Knut and why haven't I found him yet?_

"You're a foreigner, aren't you? Is this your first time in Hokkan?"

"You seem to be startled at being naked I've seen it. I can become either…with my unique genetics."

_What kind of genetics would allow you to do that?!_

"This is…..The Universe of the Four….Gods"

"How do you a _foreigner_ know about its existence?" demanded Rimudo.

The door opens and the inn keeper's son enters with food.

"Sorry about the wait. Here is your food."

The inn keeper's son notices that Rimudo (in his male form) looks exactly like the man he had suspicions about.

"You said _The Universe of the Four Gods,_ Correct? You can't…be…the priest…"

"Wait a minute! _Priest_? I don't know what you're talking…"

"It said…._Priest of Genbu_.

"Tell me what the _Priest the Genbu_ is?"

"…The wall tapestry."

Rimudo explains that the creature on the tapestry is Genbu and that he is one of four gods and that he is the guardian deity of Hokkan.

"The Priestess of Genbu is…a legendary girl from another world who will appear when the country is on the verge of ruin."

"But I'm a _guy_ from another world."

"It could be possible for you to be the Priest of Genbu but traditionally it is supposed to be a _priestess_ according to the legend."

Rimudo then explains that the Priestess of Genbu will obtain the power to grant any wish...saving the country. That the boy bears the duty of gathering seven people called "Seven celestial warriors of Genbu."

Rimudo claims that it's a stupid legend and that nobody actually believes in such nonsense for it is impossible for anything like that to ever occur.

"That can't be and besides you said the person who summons the god is a priestess not a priest."

_But still if that's not true than why did Knut and I get transported through the book?_

"We should head out now even if I'm exposed this is a good time."

"Exposed?" Björn asked with confusion.

Rimudo ignored Björn completely and kept walking and at that very moment an arrow headed straight toward him. Luckily for Rimudo, the arrow missed and hit the wall.


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey

**Chapter 3: The Journey:**

Knut was taken to the shrine of Seiryuu by Nakago in hopes of revealing whether or not he was the true priest of Seiryuu. The first sight of the dragon startled Knut, but nonetheless it did not reject him from passing through as a ordinary person would have been. As Knut got closer to the dragon statue, Nakago noticed a blue glow coming off Knut. _Could this boy in fact be a reincarnation of Seiryuu himself?_

The Seiryuu warriors and Knut begin their search for the other members of the Seiryuu seven. They headed for the village of Sairo and set up camp nearby. Knut heads toward town but Suboshi intervenes by grabbing on to Knut's arm.

"Just where exactly do you think you're going?!" Suboshi demanded

"To find the next warrior he or she might be in the next town, you never know."

"That would be a very stupid move as you do not blend in very well at all Knut. You will find them or they will come to you." Soi said sharply.

Knut sat alone by a river while trying to decipher the scroll that Nakago gave to him. _Hmm. This character is read as "root" _and as he's reading the scroll the sound from Amiboshi's flute could be heard in the distance. _That song? It's the same song the Amiboshi used to save me from those men. Is there something wrong?_ Knut looks up to witness Amiboshi playing his flute in a tree. At the same time Nakago motions for Knut and Amiboshi to return to the camp immediately.

"It appears that Hokkan has found their priest as well."

Back in Hokkan, Rimudo dodges yet another arrow aimed at him.

"You're the murderous wind demon Rimudo!" shouted a man with a bow and arrow.

"Damn, I was crazy leaving as a man!"

"Rim…do?"

"I thought he was executed yesterday? "

"Isn't he the one who assassinated a thousand people using the wind?"

_What the hell? How can someone kill a thousand of people using the wind? It's ridiculous!_

"Do you want to be 1001?" Rimudo challenged.

"He escaped his execution!?"

"I knew something wasn't quite right when you surrendered so easily. After all you were supposed to be consumed by Houkyou." said the man with the bow and arrow.

The man took another with his bow and arrow at Rimudo.

"The government is sweet! I'm so glad that I could meet you this way. The bounty for your head is 1,000 coins."

"That's a child's bounty!" Rimudo exclaimed provoking the man.

"Bounty? Are you criminal?" Björn said shocked.

As more arrows approached him, Rimudo broke through each and every one of them except one, which was lodged into his back.

"I changed back into a man."

"Whoa! You still have a fever you might want to pace yourself." Björn said concerned.

"Stop right there Rimudo!"

The police arrived surrounding Björn and Rimudo so that they could not escape.

"BOY! ARE YOU APART OF RIMUDO'S GANG?"

"What?"

"IF YOU ARE, YOU WILL BE SENTENCED TOGETHER! IF I'M WRONG STEP AWAY FROM HIM RIGHT NOW!" commanded the chief police officer threateningly.

"This…is bad… the character can't control … if I'm not a woman…I can't…" Rimudo said weakly.

"What's your name?"

"Björn"

"Go Björn, hurry and return to your own country at once!" demanded the policeman urgently.

A mysterious man was approaching almost completely concealed within his cloak.

"Well…"

"…THEY'RE TOGETHER! POSE!"

A shot was fired and Björn decided that he had to intervene.

"STOP!" Björn shouted while being glow green again.

The light that Björn was omitting became blinding toward Rimudo and the other policemen.

Meanwhile Knut heard his friend's voice coming through the distance of Sairo.

"Is there something wrong Lord Knut" Amiboshi said concerned.

"I thought ….I heard my friend's voice coming past Sairo."

"Your friend? Are sure about that? Did you two get separated when you came to this world?"

"I didn't come along with him. Unless, he came to this world in search of me!"

Amiboshi sends a message to his brother telepathically and relays the message to Nakago.

"Friend you say?"

"Yes, Lord Knut told my brother that he sensed it coming north of here."

"North? It must be toward Hokkan then. "

_I wonder. Could this Priest of Genbu be the friend that Knut spoke of? If it's true then I must deceive him into turn against his friend but how?_

The man in the cloak then hovered toward Rimudo, grasping on to him.

"Whenever you're ready master Rimudo"

"Soren..!"

As the soldiers are blinded and the vanished from Björn it seems that Rimudo has disappeared.

"WAIT! Rimudo!"

Suddenly, a hand grasps onto Björn's arm.

"I've got Rimudo's partner in crime! YOU'VE HELPED HIM ESCAPE! You're coming with me!" commanded one of the policemen with brute force.

"Ehh?"

Björn is taken away by the man with the bow and arrow and Soren gets Rimudo to a safe place.

"Are you all right master Rimudo?"

"Ah Soren, sorry I was late."

"..That boy from before…what was he? That green light…he's not of this world."

"I don't know"

"He can't be the priest from another world could he?"

"You're wrong. He's not the priest! I had a fever …because of that boy our plans have been disordered. I was supposed to be caught and seemingly executed only to secretly leave the country last night."

"But master Rimudo, if the priest has really appeared than your other name will lead you to the fate of the stars. Seven celestial warriors of Genbu. "Uruki"."

Rimudo didn't want to be ever be called by the name "Uruki", claiming that he'll never use it in his lifetime. He had no intention on protecting the priest of Genbu nor would he obey him.

Knut wondered if Björn was really here and if he was in some kind of danger. Knut and the Seiryuu ventured north to Hokkan at once. The closer they got to approaching Hokkan, the temperature got colder and colder. Knut was used to being in harsh weather conditions and was prepared nonetheless when winter came. Upon arrival in Hokkan, Knut began feeling really light-headed.

"Are you all right Lord Knut?" Amiboshi said.

"You're looking a bit paler. Is there something in Hokkan that's making you feel weak? Like a barrier of some sort?" Suboshi demanded.

"Don't be so naïve Suboshi, obviously he has fallen ill from exhaustion. Our world has become too much for him."

_Nakago, you wouldn't be behind something like this would you?_ Soi thought as she noticed Nakago's smirk.


	4. Chapter 4: Deception

**Chapter 4: Deception:**

"My fate is to take down my father with this hand. You're the only one I can trust right now" Rimudo said to Soren as he put his head on Soren's chest.

"Shall we get going then?" Soren asked.

Meanwhile Björn's arms are tied up while riding a horse with the man who thinks Björn is somehow an accomplice to Rimudo.

"Hey! Are you all right? You're just staring into space."

Björn did not respond at all and continued to wonder where his lost friend is and how he could escape this man.

"Probably, because you were caught. Well, I'm a good guy."

Björn still ignored the man once more knowing that he had nothing to give this man nor willing to make _small talk_ either.

"HEY ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!

_Now I'm certain that this world is the Universe of the four gods._ Björn thought as he came up with a conclusion to why he was here.

_Could that boy really be…the Priest of Genbu…?_ Rimudo thought curiously as he got back on his horse.

The man leads Björn into a cave and thrusts him to ground.

"OW! Hey! Where are you taking me?!" Björn demanded.

"You're a decoy of Rimudo's. You helped him escape with that green light but in order to lure him here I made you my hostage."

"DECOY?! I'm not his decoy! What kind of idiot do you take me for?!"

"You stayed with him at the inn last night didn't you?"

"Only because he had a fever!"

"He is a wanted man. He's killed a 1,000 people. Protecting you…is there some sort of relationship going on between you two?"

"As if! "

"It makes no difference. You're still with me until he appears!"

_Knut where are you? I really wish that you'd find me before this guy tries to kill me! I should have never trusted Rimudo! But if I hadn't I'd be dead by now. Why did you ditch me Rimudo? Why?_

Knut's vision was becoming blurry as he fell off his horse and fainted.

"KNUT?!" said Amiboshi concerned rushing to pick him up.

Soi turned to Nakago with suspicion.

"You wouldn't have had something to do with this Nakago, would you?"

"He wants to be reunited with his lost friend and if my suspicions are correct. His very friend could be the Priest of Genbu, our enemy. If he decides to join his friend, we will certainly not be able to summon Seiryuu. I used a bit of this potion to make Knut weak to the point of fainting and once he reawakens, the potion will make he believe that his own best friend betrayed him."

"How very clever of you Nakago." Soi said pursing her lips insidiously.

"Suboshi! Let Knut rest in the carriage for now. "

_I have got to get out of here, find Knut and return to our own world at once. But how do I….?_

Björn scoots over toward the man and asks in a sarcastic manner:

"HEY YOU! When you lure Rimudo here what do you plan on doing?" Björn said trying to provoke the man.

"UGH! I'm thinking about it now!

"If you untie me I will be able to bring the green light back like before. It's signal that will bring Rimudo to you."

"Why are you suddenly cooperating?"

"Because he ditched me!"

"If you run I will show you no mercy"

Björn loosens his ropes and the man urges him to call Rimudo at once. As the man looks away, Björn grabs a thick tree branch and whacks the man over the head with it. Björn tries to escape but, the man shoots arrows at him, pinning him to the wall.

"NO!"

"YOU!" the man yelled and the expression on his face looked to kill.

"LET ME GO!"

"Don't struggle!"

As Björn is struggling to escape the man, they fall on each other to the point of almost kissing.

"Err…what are you doing?"

"Stop struggling! You're pulling my clothes off"

That's when Björn notices a character written on the man's back.

_It's like the one on Rimudo's chest. The same green character._

At that moment a middle age woman approaches the cave and the man turns around.

"Shit! Who is it?"

"IT'S ME! "

"MOMMY?! WAAA!"

The man's mother then punches him and demands what he's doing to the poor boy.

"It's okay now, lad! I'm Boraate and the child's name is Chamuka. You're hands are so frostbitten, what a shame, isn't it?" said the woman in an attempt to warm Björn's hands.

"Mother! LET ME EXPLAIN. This boy's the bounty…"

"BOUNTY?! You just left home! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!"

_Since they're arguing this is the perfect chance to escape and perhaps find Knut. _

Björn is about to turn around and leave when Chamuka says:

"Ah! You're definitely not from Kutou!"

"…? I'm not familiar with that country."

"A large country to the east threatening our Hokkan….it is said that one of the four gods, Seiryuu is protecting that country."

"…Yes…such problems. By the way, where are you from?"

"Those clothes….not Sairo, Kounon?...Another small country?"

She explains that the Priest of Genbu would appear along with the seven Genbu warriors and would protect Hokkan . Chamuka gets up and begins to yell at his mother again.

"ENOUGH! THE PRIEST OF GENBU IS ONLY A LEGEND!" Chamuka screamed.

Meanwhile Knut is still unconscious inside the carriage while Suboshi and Amiboshi wait for him to awake.

"Was there really some mysterious force that made Knut become ill like that?" Suboshi said rationally.

"I don't think so. I think that Nakago is trying to manipulate him somehow."

"That's ridiculous brother! Why would he wanna do that? After all he is the Priest of Seiryuu after all."

Knut slowly started to awake from his temporary slumber and is very weak.

"Knut , how are you feeling now?" Amiboshi said concerning.

"I..feel very weak. I can barely…lift myself up." Knut said weakly struggling to stand up.

"Lord Knut, let's return to Kutou until you are feeling well enough to look for the rest of the warriors." Nakago said deviously.

They return to Kutou after having just arrived in Hokkan. Why were they going to turn back now?


	5. Chapter 5: The Hideout

**Chapter 5: The Hideout:**

Chamuka's mother tries to reason with Chamuka and asks if the character that reads as "Tomite" on his back proof enough to protect the Priest of Genbu.

_Seven Celestial Warriors who protects the Priest as proof? Then that means Rimudo's one too!_

"That character is only a bother!" Tomite protested.

"They say that the " Priest of the seven warriors" are an omen to this country's collapse."

"That's not true. Mother has always believed that."

_So is that it? Am I some sort of omen? A curse to this country?_

" According to the legend the Priest will give off a green light.."

"UP UNTIL NOW. I'VE NEVER SEEN A BOY LIKE…"

Björn looks at Tomite as if he were an idiot and walks away.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASY BOY! WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Rimudo and Soren travel to Kutou where unknowingly Björn's friend was.

"So this is Kutou. Interesting how there's no snow Soren."

"Master Rimudo, you came here so that you wouldn't have to become part of the Genbu seven?"

"…It's only a legend. I don't care but if I can't hide the fact that I'm from Hokkan…"

"I think it's strange that in order to hide yourself, you sneak into an enemy country like this."

"Kutou's fake clothing, documents, in a short while I can say goodbye to the "wanted man Rimudo."

Rimudo hears screams and smells blood turns around to where the danger is coming from. He vows to Soren that he will not use his "power" but with an ordinary weapon to defeat the men. A girl is screaming and a thug is about to kill a bunch of people. That's when Rimudo decapitates the leader of thug's head. The other thugs try to fight Rimudo but he's too fast for them and murders them all.

"..Those men are bandits aren't they?"

"That person isn't-"

_Still so bold._ Soren thought as Rimudo was showing off.

"Th-Thank you. Thank you very much." said the villagers gratefully.

"This is a pain"

_I'm still not getting used to it._

At that precise moment Rimudo gets attacked unexpectedly.

"You have a good aim." said the man.

"I'm the son of his imperial majesty, Hakei."

_Kutou's Crown Prince?_ Soren and Rimudo thought together.

"I saw the fight just now..Still needs to be developed…what a reliable arm. Interested? Why…don't you come with me?" Offered the prince generously.

"If it pleases you, would you tell me your name?"

"Byuu"

"Well, come Byuu we're going to the capitol."

_I already had a name that Soren and I had picked out. Why did I suddenly think of that boy's name?_

_Sigh…Byuu huh?_

At that same moment, Knut and the rest of the Seiryuu seven were also upon return to Kutou as well.

Knut is carried by Amiboshi to his chamber so that he can rest and recover from the illness that he'd obtained upon arrival in Hokkan.

_What happened to make me ill and pass out upon reaching Hokkan? Is there a mysterious force preventing me from getting there? I'm almost certain that Björn is there but how can I return if I'm too weak to search for him?_

Rimudo is taken to the palace by Hakei and is introduced to Nakago.

"Nice to meet you. I am Nakago of the Seiryuu seven and you are?"

"He's the guy who saved the villagers from a group of bandits, Lord Nakago."

"He has come to join our army I presume."

"Yes sir."

"What is your name?"

"Byuu"

"Well Byuu. We are heading back to concur Hokkan."

Nakago proceeds to give him armor that is typically of Seiryuu and they head back to Hokkan.

Back in Hokkan Björn tries to break free of Chamuka's grip but it's too strong.

"Let go of me."

"But boy you came from another world, did you not?"

"Yes but…"

Before Björn had the time to finish explaining that he is not the priest of Genbu , Chamuka's mother invites Björn to come home with Chamuka and herself.

"Björn have you returned to your world?" asked the mother curiously.

"Uh…I'm not the priest of Genbu."

"I'm a just a student from Sweden. Coming to your world was some sort of misunderstanding."

"Please eat Priest of Genbu."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course , Priest!"

"This is bad." Chamuka muttered to himself.

"And …Along with mother the village is delighted."

Björn cannot even comprehend how long he's been here and wonders how he can possibly return to his own world.

"It's been a week hasn't it? I've got to get back to my own world…"

"Really? Why is Rimudo's bait welcoming him?"

"WHY ARE YOU STILL SAYING THAT?! LOOK THERE'S_ NOTHING_ BETWEEN US!"

"Priest… that light was suspicious"

Chamuka's mother smacks her son up side the head and suggests showing Björn to a _nice _place to place.

Björn is taken to a place to bath by Chamuka's mother. Björn removes his clothes and gets into the water. He is shivering of course but then again the occasional ritual of ice bathing then heading into a sauna is something he does anyway, so he should be used to icy water by now.

"How is it? Doesn't it feel good?"

"Yes, Really!"

_She better not have looked at me while I got undressed!_

"Let me wash your back priest"

"Boraate please stop calling priest."

"I can't you're the priest who is going to save this country . Before long you will be the most important person who summons the deity of Genbu.

_Why did I bother saying anything?_

Chamuka is the lookout making sure to notify the Björn if there's any danger.

_Shit. Why do I have to be the lookout? He's a guy like me so what's the big deal?_

Chamuka's mother explains that her son is a bounty hunter and that their family is poor. Björn questions how he'd be able to save Hokkan from disaster. The treasure found in Hokkan are gold, and iron. Having those products available, Kutou's large militaristic country wants those things and that is how the conflict began between Hokkan and Kutou.

Chamuka looks between the rocks to see if everything is okay with Björn.

"Chamuka!"

"WAA! It was just a sudden impulse!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Invasion of Hokkan

**Chapter 6: The Invasion of Hokkan:**

A man warns Chamuka that Hokkan is under attack to protect the village. The man is then stuck by arrows and is killed in front of Chamuka.

"THESE ARROWS!.."

Chamuka rushes over to his mother and a naked Björn to report bad news to them.

"Uh…hand me a towel Boraate please!"

"Certainly, Priest of Genbu."

"THE VILLAGE IS UNDER ATTACK BY KUTOU WARRIORS!" Chamuka screamed.

Kutou's army pillages the town destroying everything and everyone in their way.

"That kind of thing but why?"

"They're dependant on these occasional raids. Any number of tribes have come and done it!"

"This is dangerous for the Priest, so please hide here."

"The man who ran away went this way!" said one of the soldiers.

Another soldier informs the army to make sure that there's no one else left. At the same time, Chamuka and Björn notice that one of the soldiers is RIMUDO!

"RIMUDO!"

Chamuka takes out an arrow and shoots it at Rimudo.

"Over there!" yells one of the guards aiming their bow and arrows at Björn.

Chamuka's mother steps in the way of the arrows that were aimed at Björn.

"MOTHER! HANG IN THERE"

"Okay..Priest of Genbu…you…are …our only hope of saving this country…Chamuka please protect him…by all…means necessary." Chamuka's mother says as she's about to die.

_Björn? Why is he here?_

"HOW DARE YOU!...HOW DARE YOU MOTHER!" Chamuka yelled out of rage from his mother's death.

"SHI NE!"

Just then, a bunch of swords come out of Chamuka's hand and are thrown toward the Kutou army and Rimudo.

"This power…"

"**RIMUDO!**" Chamuka shouted at the top of his lungs.

Soon after Rimudo is forced to use his power and changes back into a girl.

_Shit! I used my power!_

Chamuka grabs Rimudo's head and is ready to crush it but instead ends up pushing him down a hill, knocking Rimudo unconscious.

"CHAMUKA! RIMUDO!"

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" yelled the Kutou army.

"BASTARD!"

As Chamuka is attacking Rimudo, he feels something squishy. That move caught Chamuka off guard and Rimudo retaliated! Catching their breath, Chamuka notices that character for woman on Rimudo's bosom.

"YOU'RE ONE OF THE SEVEN CELESTIAL WARRIORS…?!" Chamuka and Rimudo yelled at the same time. Chamuka is then struck by arrow in his leg.

"Ugh!"

"Soren?"

At that very moment Soren and Rimudo disappear before Chamuka's eyes.

"Wait…Shit! "Chamuka said as Rimudo and Soren had disappeared.

" Ms. Boraate!"

"HANG IN THERE MOTHER!"

"Why did you protect me?"

The dying Boraate reassured Björn that she protected him because he was the priest of Genbu. A group of weak villagers come up to Björn asking for his help. Right as Björn is about to say something, Rimudo appears right behind him.

"_STOP IT! Let's see you become the Priest , together with the seven celestial warriors of Genbu!" Rimudo challenged infuriated.

"WHAT?!"

"You will be killed" Rimudo warned.

"YOU! RIMUDO!"

Björn stopped Chamuka from attacking Rimudo again in order to hear what he has to say.

"What do you mean?...aren't you one of them too, Rimudo?" Björn said shocked.

"Why did you join Kutou if you were born to protect Hokkan?!"

"It doesn't concern a foreigner like you!"

Björn becomes offended with the fact that Rimudo refers to him as being a foreigner constantly. Björn is very aware that he's a foreigner and one that sticks out more than the others.

"Besides weren't you going to return to your world?" Rimudo provoked.

_I would return to my world but I'm not leaving without my best friend Knut._

"They need me. Not only that but I'm going to try to become the Priest of Genbu!"

"Stupid boy. I said you'd be killed!"

_As if you'd care if I were alive or not!_

Rimudo disappears yet again and Chamuka tries to stop him but it is too late.

Knut wakes from his slumber and learns that Hokkan was attacked by the Kutou army and that the Priest of Genbu has appeared as well.

_Björn, are you the Priest of Genbu? Will you become my enemy?_

"Lord Knut, are you all right? Is something bothering you?"

"I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy is all" Knut lied.

_How am I supposed to know if Björn really is the priest or not? I can't tell Nakago or Amiboshi about it. If I told Nakago that my friend maybe the priest of Genbu, he might kill him!_

Tomite and Björn are leaving Hokkan by horseback in order to search for Rimudo.

"Dammit…I was helpless back there."

"She practically provoked me to accept the role."

_What a bitch! How can she…err..He betray us like that? I should have just let him be. But then again he did save me from the monster. Rimudo be prepared for a fight. I will not back down._

Tomite muttered something inaudible to Bjorn's ears.

"Did you say something Tomite?"

"It's nothing. That bastard joined Kutou ..Didn't he?"

_Gee you think? But if Rimudo joined Kutou, does that mean he'll encounter Knut soon?_

"How do we find the other celestial warriors?" Björn asked curiously.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!"

"Well, you are one of them."

"I don't have any weird power like that. But I did know another."

"Really? How come you didn't tell me sooner?"

Tomite informs Björn that the guy has gone missing for quite some time now. His name is Emutaku but his celestial name is "Hikitsu." Then Tomite explains that there had been an accident a year ago and no one has seen him since.

"When we were attacked by Kutou. That's when the rumor spread that Priest of Genbu was a curse to the country."


	7. Chapter 7: Manipulation and Betrayal

**Chapter 7: Manipulation and Betrayal:**

As Björn and Tomite are exiting the through the city. They notice some town's people gathering in horror as they watch a building burn down. A concerned parent is begging to let in the building to try to get her child out from the fire. But it's too dangerous and the fire is out of control. Björn suggests to Tomite to put out the fire but Tomite is reluctant about the idea. Finally he decides to use his power on the blaze.

"Byuu"

"Byuu"

"Hey wake up"

"Byuu"

"Byuu?!" Rimudo gets up unaware that he knocked a soldier over.

"Two soldiers have arrived from Kutou just to see you."

Rimudo immediately walks outside to meet the two soldiers.

"So..You're Byuu!"

"I'm Shigi"

"And I'm Hien"

Back in Kutou, Nakago informs Knut that he's sent Shigi and Hien to meet the new recruit.

"Apparently the Priest of Genbu has appeared in Hokkan. Along with the new recruit I've sent Shigi and Hien to destroy the Priest of Genbu so that he cannot summon Genbu. "

_Kill the Priest of Genbu? Kill Björn? _Knut thought in horror.

"Let's head back to Hokkan then!" Knut said without thinking about the illness that overtook him from their last journey there.

"Are you sure about this, Lord Knut? Have you forgotten about your illness? Why do you want to go back to Hokkan anyway?"

"My friend is there! I think he might be…"

"…The Priest of Genbu?"

"Exactly."

Nakago knew that if Knut was ever reunited with Björn that it could hinder with summoning Seiryuu. He had to manipulate Knut into thinking that Björn had betrayed him. But how?

"Please pack your belongings. We are leaving right away." Shigi said with a smile.

"Soren, are you there?"

"Yes, Master Rimudo."

"Were you listening in on our conversation?"

Soren informs Rimudo that the soldiers are moving at a faster pace than anticipated. Soren warns Rimudo that if they find out that he is one of the Genbu seven that he will be killed.

"You're worried about the priest aren't you?"

"Tsk. That stupid boy! I hope he doesn't do too much to attract attention."

In Hokkan Tomite managed to freeze the fire and save the poor child trapped within it.

"Darute!" cried the woman in relief.

The little girl ran to her mother in tears and the mother assured her that she was going to be all right.

Tomite used all his energy trying to save that girl that he has become extremely weak and barely able to stand.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm not used to using this much power."

The town's people gossiped over the fact that no ordinary human could possibly do what they just witnessed; and they saw the green light three years ago. They wondered if he was apart of the Genbu seven.

After being shown Tomite's power, the town's people shunned Björn and Tomite as though they had brought upon curse to the town. Björn needed to find a place for Tomite to rest but nobody would take them in.

_He's so heavy! I don't know how long I can carry him like this! Why does Rimudo have to be such an asshole?! Seriously, why was he purposely trying to provoke me! If only I had the power to fight her! It's not fair! _

The girl whom was saved from earlier invites Björn and Tomite to her home as a way of saying thank you for saving her.

"Thanks. Do you have a bed for my friend? He's quite exhausted."

"Certainly. It's just down the hall and to the left." The mother said gratefully.

"Is it really okay that we stay? Will we not cause you trouble?"

"We're okay. Right grandpa?"

"Yes."

Björn notices all the weapons at the woman's home and asks if it's a blacksmith shop. They confirm that it is and that their grandpa is the most famous blacksmith in Hokkan.

"Hey hey! One of the Gen Butt Shaven Wartiers?"

_Why yes I do shave but what does that have to do with anything?_

"Seven, Darute!"

The grandpa explains in great detail to Björn what the Genbu Seven are and how a boy will save the country from nearly being destroyed.

"Or rather they are afraid of their powers."

"Hikitsu, Inami, Uruki, Tomite, Hotsui, Urumiya, and Hikime… are the seven warriors of the north but everyone in this town despises them."

"Why?"

"Because one of the warriors used to live in this very town."

"WHAT? WHERE IS THIS PERSON NOW?!" Björn said hesitantly.

"He left this country 3 years ago. He was last seen leaving from the west gate toward the mountains. With the powers he had.. He tried to kill many people in this town."

_The town's people?! That's why they were so cruel to us?!_

"But I couldn't hate him. Because I knew he was a very kind, caring kid. And you guys are good kids!"

Björn checks on Tomite again to see if he is doing all right.

"Get some good rest here."

_Some suffer the fact that they are born a celestial warrior. Something awful happened to Hikitsu, Tomite resents being a celestial warrior and Rimudo..Uruki had murder many people with his "power." Why would he do such a thing?_

"They call me Priest of Genbu, but I'm nothing more than a 18 year old boy from Luleå, Sweden."

Björn continued to dwell upon Tomite and how useless he would be a as priest. After a while he falls asleep on Tomite and notices that Björn fell asleep on his leg.

_Björn? Was he awake all night?_

"You're so stupid. You could have just went back to your own world…."

Björn awakens to see Tomite staring at him with an inquiring mind. Somewhat offended by his glance, Björn storms out of the room and requests the elderly man to make him a weapon.

"Make you a weapon?"

"Yeah, so that way I can defend myself!"

"From me?!"

"If you could just look at this."

"Hmm. That's interesting."

"However, the problem is that I don't have any money."

"Not a problem. You've saved my granddaughter so I'll make it for free."

_Is he going to kill me with it? _Tomite thought cautiously.


	8. Chapter 8: Resistance

**Chapter 8 Resistance:**

Björn thanked the elderly man and while another man sneaks in and asks why he is helping Björn and Tomite.

"They saved your daughter's life!"

"Who knows maybe they're the ones who started the fire?!" said the man suspicious of Björn and Tomite.

"…Don't worry they're good people."

"Man…I wish my wife would listen to me for once" the man said while taking his horse out of the city, only to be stopped by Shigi and two other men.

"WHO..WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Shigi said with an innocent smile.

"But we are looking for someone."

"There's a town nearby…"

"That's where I came from."

"Have you seen the Priest of Genbu and the seven celestial warriors?" Rimudo asked in character.

"There should be somewhere in the town…"

"So I take it, you know where they are? Could you please tell me? Of course we will pay you and won't cause any trouble." Shigi suggested politely.

"Huh? It's finished already?"

"How do you like it?"

"It's looks great! This will help me defend myself!" Björn said as he tested the weapon.

"Thank you so much!" Björn said gratefully.

"Look Tomite!"

Tomite is very frightened by Björn as though he was going to attack him with it.

"I'M NOT MAD ANYMORE! YA KNOW!" Björn hollered to Tomite.

The daughter asks when her father is going to be home. The mother informs the child that he has gone hunting early that morning and she is certain that he will return soon.

Nakago and Knut arrived in Hokkan and headed straight to the Kutou army camp.

"Lord Nakago, you're back?"

"Sir, Shigi and Byuu are tracking down the Genbu priest and will be returning soon."

"So we shall wait for them. Lord Knut, this is our army. We shall hold the Priest of Genbu and his celestial warrior hostage."

_Björn are you... am I going to….be your enemy? I need to tell Nakago that my friend is here. I can't have him hurt Björn. But what I can I do to get to him?_

"We're sneaking out of here tonight?" Tomite said completely surprised by the sudden decision Björn made.

"Shh.. They've done so much for us already. We shouldn't cause them anymore trouble."

"Besides, we've got some information as to where the other warriors might be."

"You're right. It's easier to move around at night."

Just as they are about to leave, the little boy that called Björn the Priest of Genbu appeared and appeared to be giving Björn's weapon some sort power.

"When did that kid get in here?"

"HEY…you're…you're …!"

"You have arrived Priest of Genbu." stated the little man genuinely.

"The enemy is coming." Warned the little man with a smile as he vanished within the wall.

"He went through the wall!"

"Did..Did he say enemy?!

"TOMITE WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Björn demanded.

"O-Okay!"

Rimudo then bursts through the window and caught hold of Björn.

"Just as I thought. Still in a place like this." Rimudo stated crudely.

"Ri…"

"RIMUDO!"

"WHY THE HELL….?!"

"To kill the priest of Genbu and his seven celestial warriors." Rimudo said as he's taking Björn hostage .

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Tomite knows that Rimudo is also one of the Genbu and is somewhat confused as to why he decided to kidnap Björn this time.

"ARE YOU ONE OF THEM TOO?!"

"Let's meet again if you still alive!"

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU TAKING BJÖRN?!"

But Rimudo disappeared and Hien appeared in his place.

"Where are the priest and his celestial warriors?" demanded Hien.

"WHAT THE…"

After a while Rimudo and Björn arrived to the destination that Rimudo picked out.

"…We're here…."

After getting free from Rimudo's, Björn punches him in the face.

"OW!"

"Where have you taken me?!" demanded an upset Björn.

"Return to your own world…like I said."

"Assailants have been sent from Kutou to eliminate you and the seven warriors. I'm one of them."

"Why?"

Rimudo explains that it would cause a big problem with Kutou because they want Hokkan.

"No. I want to know why you're working for the enemy country!"

"There are a lot of beautiful women!"

Björn whacks him in the head with his weapon to counter Rimudo's stupidity. Rimudo pulls out his weapon and asks:

"Have you….ever seen hell?"

"I know what it's like…I've stepped over 1,000 dead bodies. What if I told you I went through that all that just because I was born as one of the seven celestial warriors."

_By your father?_

"But what do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I've just told you."

"My soul purpose in life is to kill my father and that's why I'm also working for Kutou."

"You probably want to gather all seven warriors and summon Genbu. Well I don't care and will not be any part of it."

"So just give up and go back to your own world."

"I will not…not without…my friend"

"Your friend? You didn't bring anyone here! Is that your way as saying that you're refusing to go back."

"Why did you help me to begin with? You could have just let the monster kill me? "

"I DON'T KNOW HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!" Rimudo said irrationally.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW SO CHARACTER IN A BOOK DICTATE WHAT I DO! I WILL FOLLOW A PATH I CHOOSE WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP!" Björn reprimanded Rimudo icily.


	9. Chapter 9: The Search

**Chapter 9: The search:**

The phrase "a character in book" seemed to intensify its meaning and managed to inflict quite of psychological damage.

_A character in a book? What does that mean? Did he get transported here through a book?_

Before Rimudo could think anymore on the subject, Björn was on his way back to the village.

The man who gave Björn and Tomite a place to stay for the evening was informed that his house was on fire. Björn hurried back to the town hoping that Tomite and everyone were all right.

"So this is the "power" of the celestial warriors? Don't make me laugh!"

Tomite instructs the elderly to leave by exiting through the roof top. However , Shigi murders the elderly man before he could manage to escape.

"Where's the priest? You should not hide him?"

"STOP! I'M RIGHT HERE! DON'T GET ANYMORE INNOCENT PEOPLE INVOLVED!" yelled Björn trying to catch his breath.

"Nice to meet you. Now by the orders of Kutou, you and your warriors will be killed." Shigi said as he took out his weapon and charged at Björn. Björn fought back using the weapon the elderly man made for him to defend himself.

"Not bad Priest. Not bad."

"Björn!"

"PAY ATTENTION"

Shigi tied Björn up with his weapon distracting him while Tomite makes an attempt to help him but ends up being knocked to the ground. Shigi then sets fire to the ropes.

"Let's not get distracted now. Priest."

Tomite and Björn are somehow freed from the ropes only to find out that Rimudo is protecting them.

"Damn…"

"A woman" Shigi said shocked.

"This wind! It's another celestial warrior!" warned Hien.

"Rimudo?"

"Don't misunderstand me. I'm not aiding you because you're the Priest of Genbu nor because I'm one of the celestial warriors. I'm helping because I want too!"

Rimudo tells Tomite to take Björn and the others and leave the village.

"She's very strong. Should I retreat for now?"

"I've found you " said a man with a bow and arrow.

The man fires an arrow right through Rimudo, sending him to the ground.

"You..YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Hien yelled as he's about to attack Rimudo.

Björn used his weapon in order to fight back. The power within the weapon was summoned and Björn successfully made the two guys disappear. Björn rushed over to the injured Rimudo to check up on him to see if he was all right.

"Hey, those guys are gone!"

"Rimudo! Are you okay?!"

"See. I told you the Priest would get killed" Rimudo said vanishing once again.

_Who shot Rimudo? Is there another enemy besides Kutou? *gasp* Was it his father?_

During the battle the elderly man had gotten severely injured.

"GRANDPA!"

"MAIJIN, HOLD ON!"

"Uh..Sorry for the trouble we caused!"

"Björn, I'm sorry but…the ….northern gate is straight down the left path….take care!"

"Sir. I'm sorry."

"I'm all right, go to..my workshop..take the blackened bow I've made."

"EH?"

"It will shoot the farthest …It's just the thing for a honed warrior."

"But!"

"You're protecting him aren't you? The Genbu seven warriors….Tomite, go forth, … from this town and find the other seven celestial warriors."

"The name of the celestial warrior is Hatsui!"

Tomite and Björn follow the elderly man's instructions proceed to the northern gate and into the mountains.

"So three years ago "Hatsui" disappeared into these mountains. Well, it would be great if he was still here!"

In the meantime Shigi and Hien report back to find Nakago and Knut waiting for them.

"Well, what happened?" Nakago demanded.

"Lord Nakago, we didn't expect you to be here."

"The Lord Knut needs to search for his friend there and that's why we're here."

"A woman thwarted our plan to kill the Priest of Genbu and we we're so close too!" announced Hien and Shigi disappointedly.

Knut decided to head to Hokkan to see if he could find Björn, while being accompanied by Suboshi. They heard whispers from the villagers and then a woman approaches them.

"Are you looking for the Priest of Genbu? If so, you've just missed him he went through the northern gate and into the mountains."

"Where is the northern gate?!" Knut demanded.

"Go straight down that left path."

Knut thanked the woman and headed in Björn's direction to the mountains.

"Rimudo! That man just won't die" Tomite said interrupted Björn's train of thought.

"But besides the assassins from Kutou, there are other enemies! I'm worried about the one shot Rimudo with a bow."

"Anyways I will not lose next time. Pull yourself together and search for "Hatsui"

Rimudo is being bandaged up by Soren.

"You bound it too tight, Soren!"

"Please hurry and return to the Kutou camp or they will become suspicious!" Soren warned.

_The one who shot me before is a new assassin from my father._

Rimudo returns back to the Kutou camp to meet a furious Hien.

"THIS IS AN EXTREMELY LATE RETURN! BYUU!"

_He's quite angry. I guess it's natural._

"You're all right?"

"Bastard, Where were you when we were attacking the Priest of Genbu and his group?"

"…When I was searching for the the priestess I was delayed by one of celestial warriors. I was defeated and passed out."

"Was it that Wind-using woman?"

Rimudo is shocked that Shigi brought up the fact the he was protecting her but luckily for him they didn't recognize that it was Rimudo himself, who was defending the Priest of Genbu.

"THAT WOMAN SLICED OFF MY ARM! I WILL DEFINITELY KILL HER"

"First off we must heal these wounds so… for now let's watch how things go and polish our strategy."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING SHIGI?! I CAN MOVE AROUND! EVEN RIGHT NOW THAT WOMAN...!"

"Byuu…you're the only one that can move around. I need you to gather information on the seven celestial warriors. The Priest of Genbu may appear as well."


	10. Chapter 10: Demonic Entrapment

**Chapter 10: Demonic Entrapment**

Björn and Tomite start their search through the northern gate toward the mountains.

"We have been going in circles for an entire day with minimal progress."

"Should we make camp here then and call it a day?"

Björn hears a sound in the distance that causes him to startle Tomite without realizing it.

"You have experience in the mountains right? You're so careless! You startled me! Sheesh!"

"I sense a presence coming from the mountains as though it is calling for help. Can you hear it?"

Björn's curiosity lead them to what appeared to be a temple and could hear sobbing from within.

"What's a temple doing in a place like this? An old one too!" asked Tomite inquisitively.

"I hear sobbing, I know that there must be somebody here. I can feel it." Björn said following his instincts.

Björn and Tomite continue to explore the ancient temple searching for the shrieking voice until they come across a naked woman who appeared to be bathing at that very moment. Tomite is embarrassed having walked in on woman bathing and managed to smack his head against the bricks in response. As soon as the woman got dressed Tomite and Björn decided to explain their situation to woman.

"I see. So you two are on a journey together."

"Yes. Apologies for any trouble we may have caused by we thank you for allowing us to stay for tonight."

"Do you live in these ruins all by yourself?" asked Tomite curiously

"Well, I was also on journey two years ago and ended up here." The woman explained.

"Were you crying just a little while ago?" Björn asked wanting to know where the sobbing was coming from.

"No?"

_I wonder who was crying then if it wasn't this woman. Is there some force that is beckoning me to go to the mountains? Tomite and I must find out what or who it is. Could it be the next warrior that we were searching for, perhaps? Well it doesn't hurt to find out._

Before the woman could even respond, Tomite suggests to Björn that they should have the woman show them where they would be sleeping for the night. The woman heads upstairs without the boys as though to check up on something or someone until she reaches a prison cell. The woman begs for the man to reveal himself to her but then man in the cage is still too freighted for fear of being harmed. Later Tomite decides to bath himself and the woman barges in on him to bring him an alcoholic beverage like Sake to warm him up. It's at that moment that she notices the character on Tomite's back.

"That character on your back…"

" Due to the arrogance I had in my youth I got this tattoo to show the emptiness in my heart"

"The Genbu Celestial Warriors…!" said the woman not buying Tomite's lie and obviously heard about the legend.

The woman suddenly become interested in the _tattoo_ and wanted to know why Tomite hid it from her. Tomite obviously didn't show her the _tattoo_ because it could lead to a dangerous situation or might have caused the woman to change her mind about letting Björn and Tomite stay the night. On the contrary, the woman was quite intrigued by it (or at least pretended to be) .

"So what role does that foreigner with you play? Is he also a part of the Genbu or just a friend?"

"He's the Priest of Genbu."

"Priest of Genbu! But I thought the legend stated that it would be a woman though. Interesting."

Björn was physically exhausted but for some reason could not sleep and wondered where Knut was and if he was ever going to be reunited with him again. On the other hand he was also trying to figure out how he was to go about finding Hatsui at the same time. Björn could hear the crying once again and decided that he would go outside to find out where exactly it was coming from.

_I knew it. Somebody is crying but where could they be?_

Rimudo snuck up behind Björn placing his hands over his mouth in order to keep Björn silent.

"Who's there?"

"Shh! Keep quiet!" whispered Rimudo cautiously.

"Tomite isn't here?"

"Why are you here?" Björn demanded

"There appears to be another warrior of the Genbu seven in the mountains and I thought I would investigate as you two were doing."

"You're looking for Hatsui too?"

"You mean you two haven't found him yet either?"

_Perhaps that's where the crying voice is coming from!_

"Well I have to go and find him before you people do!" said Rimudo rudely.

"Wait! Where are you going? I SAID WAIT!" demands Björn while in an attempt to stop Rimudo which causes Björn to knock him to the ground while Rimudo grabs his arm in pain.

"Are you all right?" Björn asks concerned about Rimudo's injury.

Rimudo gets up and lets Björn know that he is fine and then leaves at the same time the woman reappears.

"Björn? Do you have a moment?"

"Weren't you just speaking to someone just now?"

"No." says Björn in denial.

"There is someone I would like you to meet. It's one of your companions. One of the Genbu Celestial Seven."

The woman describes Zaraa's situation to Björn and how he attacked many people over three years ago. Which is why he is in hiding at the moment. Zaraa was the type that would appear to be gentle and kind but actually in reality, he was a very vicious person. The woman wanted Zaraa to atone for his crimes and with the help of Björn, hopes that he could help him out. Could this actually safe though? Björn barely know this woman and must exercise caution at the same time for his own safety.

_Something doesn't seem quite right about this woman. But if she is telling the truth and I can meet the next warrior of the Genbu then it won't be too horrible, right? Well I guess there is no harm in at least following her._

It was as Björn had feared, he walked directly into a trap and when he made the wrong misstep, the title collapsed and could have fallen to his death if Rimudo hadn't stepped in at the nick of time to rescue him.

"Uruki? How perfect!" grinned the woman evily.

"T-T-Thank you, Rimudo!"

"It appears that you have fallen into a trap." Rimudo said pointing out the obvious.

"But why would she do this?"

"I've had my suspicious that there was something not quite right about this woman."

The woman disappeared while a floating spirit with a large orb of needles revealed itself and attacked without warning.

"YOU ARE MY ENEMIES!...I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" said the evil spirit while violently thrusting needles at Björn and Rimudo.

In the meantime an intoxicated Tomite is waiting for the woman and Björn to return after noticing that it is taking a long time for the woman to simply bring Björn to join Tomite for drinks which was not the case. He is too intoxicated to notice that the woman was right behind him and ready to eliminate Tomite while an iron basket with needles continues to inflict pain upon Rimudo and Björn.

"This is Hatsui isn't it?"

"Wait Hatsui! Listen to what we have to say." Said Björn in attempt to stop the violent needle attacks.

"Did you murder all those people with your "power" and if so why did you do?"

"A-A-After all , you g-g-guys also came to b-b-blame me. I-I am strong" Said Hatsui slightly nervous.

"Oh really? This is coming from someone who won't even show his own face." Rimudo said egging Hatsui on.

"For your information I have killed more people than you and more people have come to capture me."

"Don't brag! You are no better than him!" exclaimed Björn annoyed at Rimudo's boasting.

"Hatsui! I am the Priest of Genbu and this man here is Uruki and Tomite here as well. We have come for you to become one of our companions."

"P-Priest come for me?" asked Hatsui stunned.

"We need to calm down so that we can properly discuss the events that took place over three years ago."

Hatsui explains that his own parents were gone and that he had to make a living somehow. So he sold medicinal plants but he was mocked and bullied to the point that he needed a way to defend himself. Needles then thrusted out of his body suddenly and when he awoke everyone was defeated.

"So you can't control your_ power_, can you?"

The woman revealed herself and quickly went in for the attack. Since Tomite is still intoxicated to a degree, he is unable to use his _power_ and demands to know what the woman put into his drink. The woman also informs Tomite that Hatsui is attacking Rimudo and Björn as they speak. Her mission was to eliminate all the Genbu Seven staring with Uruki but instead she found Hatsui three years ago and because he hid himself in a nest of needles, it made it impossible for the woman to vanquish him. She reveals that she manipulated Hatsui into thinking that people from the outside world were enemies.

"I thought you were ordinary travelers like always but- I soon learned that Uruki had come here and that the Priest of Genbu and the Seven Celestial Warriors had also appeared."

Tomite makes an attempt to calm himself down so that he can control his power while the woman continues to charge and slash at him. Tomite tries to use his power but the woman is too swift for him and then pulls out his bow and arrow. That triggered the woman to flee while Hatsui explains his hostility toward Rimudo and Björn. As Hatsui was about to finish what he was saying, the woman appears before them.

"Zaraa! Why haven't you killed them yet? GO ON NOW! DO IT!" demanded the woman furiously.

"BJÖRN! RIMUDO! THAT WOMAN IS AN ENEMY!"

"Tomite!"

"There's someone behind all this who wants to destroy all seven Celestial Warriors!"

"Fe-Fen!" Hatsui said the woman's name in horror.

"Come with us!"

"Shut your mouth! These are our enemies! Hurry up and kill them!" commanded the woman as if to manipulate Hatsui even further.

"Don't use your power for such a thing. Some people only have a murderous power. There's nothing you can do about!"

"Zaraa, have faith in me! Who's been here for you for the past two years? Nobody else will accept you except me!" beckoned the woman deceitfully.

Hatsui rolls up into his ball of needles again and thrusts more needles out of his body causing them to fall in all directions.

"Yes! That's it" said woman thinking that Hatsui has come to his senses.

Björn then came to the conclusion that his heart and fear were what were causing the needles to burst out like crazy. Rimudo decides that he must penetrate the barrier around Hatsui with a weapon of some sort. He spots a sword but before he could use it more needles swarmed at Björn and then Hatsui, in his ball-shaped nest got closer while the needles continued to come out.

"Zaraa! Stronger needles! Defeat the enemy that wishes to cause you harm!" pleaded the woman maniacally.

"St-stay away…"

"It doesn't matter how many needles you use, I can and will endure it!" challenged Björn courageously.

"Zaraa! HURRY UP! YOUR NEEDLES!"

"SILENCE! ARE YOU THAT STUPID THAT YOU CANNOT SEE THAT THE NEEDLES ARE COMING FROM THE PAIN IN HIS HEART?!" shouted Björn angrily.

Björn reassures Hatsui that he is not alone and that they are willing to help him if he would learn to trust him , Tomite and Rimudo. In the meantime Hatsui is experiencing flashbacks from his past as if trying to confront or at least let go of the pain and suffering that had occurred.

"THAT'S WRONG IF YOU'RE SEPARATED FROM ME, YOU CAN'T…!" begged the woman trying to get Hatsui to once again eliminate the three men before them.

"Can't what? Be used as your toy to do your bidding? You're pathetically weak if that's what you rely on." Björn said scathingly to woman.

Nest of needles opened up and revealed Hatsui's youthfulness to Björn.

"Ni-Nice to m-meet you, Björn! I'm Hatsui!" said the young boy tearfully.

The woman sees this as an opportunity to escape but she is sadly mistaken. Tomite and Rimudo have her blocked off from both directions and demand to know where her companions. The woman reveals that Rimudo should ask his father for reasoning behind this.

"Tomite! Take care of Björn and the little boy!"

"Eh? You mean you're not going to take care of them?" asked Tomite confused.

"Rimudo! (Turning to Hatsui): Can you stand Hatsui?"

Rimudo rushes outside only find that a man had already slaughtered the woman as she is falling off the rooftop.

"What are you….?"

Björn dashes out to see why Rimudo left in such a hurry only to find a mysterious man awaiting them.

"You're the one who shot me that time!"

"Uruki , is it?"

"You're the one who was sent by my father to eliminate all the Celestial Seven Warriors!"

"Incompetent things are useless. I will take your head." Challenged the archer.

"I would love to see you try!"

"RYUUTOU KUZAN!" shouted Rimudo as a one-directional tornado appeared and advanced toward the archer.

_Amazing! The tornado seems to be going in one direction instead of all over the place like normal ones do anyway._

The archer however evaded the attacked and swiftly made his move toward Rimudo. It appears that Rimudo's power has no effect on the man whatsoever. Afterwards the man reverses the same attack back onto to Rimudo and thus knocking him to the ground. Tomite and Björn try to assist Rimudo but the man is simply too powerful and eventually Soren intervenes. Soren instructs everyone to run while he holds this man off. The man sword manages to break through Soren's sword and at that very moment notices power coming from the man's eyes. The man warned Soren to stay out of his way and then dodges the man's attack while inviting everyone to follow him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rimudo's attendant, Soren! Hurry we must leave now!"

Hatsui is still shocked by the woman's death and it takes a lot of persuasion just to get him to accompany Björn and the others. Once they made it to safer ground, Björn patches up Tomite's wounds obtained during battle. Rimudo is still unconscious while Soren is attending to him. Soren explains that Celestial Warriors are much stronger and more resilient than normal humans while Tomite still distrusts him for being them for Kutou. Björn tries to make peace with the situation but ultimately is unsuccessful and Tomite vowed for an explanation when Rimudo was conscious again. At the same time Tomite is also annoyed that Hatsui is still mourning over the woman that in the end betrayed him.


	11. Chapter 11: Separation

**Chapter 11: Separation**

"I don't want to go with you guys! " cried Hatsui scared.

"Fine, be that way! I guess if this journey does end up _hurting_ or _killing_ you then your fear and agony will. Look kid, if you want Genbu to be summoned then I would highly suggest that you listen to us, Hatsui!" Björn bluntly stated with sheer annoyance.

"WELL I DON'T WANT TO GO ON THAT TYPE OF JOURNEY!" Hatsui protested.

"If you do NOT learn to conquer your fear, then unfortunately I cannot help you."

"Bastard, would you snap out of it already!" demanded Tomite as he tried to get Hatsui to snap out of it only to cause his own hand pain.

"OW! DAMN IT! HIDING IN YOUR IRON NEST AGAIN! COME OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"Do what you want. At this point I'm tired of this and will not push the matter any further. Goodbye!" Björn said exasperated and more focused on just getting out of this place.

Björn was slightly disappointed that Hatsui was still suffering from Stockholm syndrome in a sense that he was siding with the woman who in the end betrayed him. Hatsui thought that Björn was finally agreeing with him until he saw that Björn had left him and Tomite behind in frustration.

"BJÖRN, WAIT!" hollered Tomite trying to catch up to Björn but was blocked by Hatsui spinning in his nest of iron balls.

"What will we do? WHAT will we do? WHAT WILL WE DO?" asked Hatsui repeating himself several times to Tomite while spinning around Tomite.

"For starters, get out of there right now!" an annoyed Tomite said.

Björn wandered far into the forest before eventually heading to the base of the mountain. A top of a large hill on the way to the mountain was Haagas, the mysterious archer who attacked Rimudo previously. He was standing at the edge with his henchmen plotting to eliminate Uruki (Rimudo) and Björn as well. Thankfully for Björn's sake that he was far enough away that neither the henchmen nor Haagas could see Björn. He was also unaware that Haagas was at the top of a hill that he was about to walk up. In the meantime Soren appeared to Tomite and Hatsui thinking that he would find Björn amongst them. Unfortunately this wasn't the case and Hatsui and Tomite were still at each other's throats for who was to blame for Björn heading out on his own and nowhere to be found. Soren had something to reveal about Rimudo to Björn and perhaps Hatsui and Tomite as well but since nobody could find Björn, it causes Soren worry knowing that Björn stands out as an obvious foreigner and could not properly blend in, even if he tried to.

"Well are we going to look for Björn or not? I fear something may have happened to him if it hasn't already."

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, LITTLE TWERP! IF YOU WOULD HAVE NOT BEEN SO STUBBORN, BJÖRN WOULD NOT HAVE WANDERED OFF BY HIMSELF!" Tomite reprimanded.

"BUT IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Hatsui said about to cry once more.

"Gentlemen, this is no time to be fighting. Our first priority is to find Björn and make sure he is safe. After all he is the Priest of Genbu and without his help, we will not be able to summon Genbu. He must be kept alive and away from potential danger and as his Celestial Warriors, you two are _supposed_ to be protecting him. I fear for the worst. Let's set out to look for him." Said Soren giving orders.

"I sense his presence nearby. It would seem that our prey is coming straight toward us." Haagas said making an observation.

"Hmm, the boy must have a death wish then." smirked one of the henchmen.

_What immature little bastards! I want to summon Genbu so that Knut and I can get back home, but it seems like that is going to be much harder than I had hoped. Knut, where are you? I hope you are all right._

Björn is not aware that Rimudo had spotted him and he just completely ignored his presence entirely as Björn knows that Rimudo doesn't actually want to assist him in summoning Genbu even though he does need him to do that. He is trying so desperately hard to get into town but is not having too much as this forest appears to be almost endless. Rimudo quietly follows him as if intrigued to actually see Björn showing negative pessimistic emotions instead of the usual optimistic attitude that he seems to have. Björn finally decides to gather his thoughts by the lake shore still unaware that Rimudo has followed him all the way over there.

_How I am to get back home now? Why is everyone unwilling to help me and continue to treat me as inferior, the enemy or omen of bad luck? I don't understand and to be frank I am getting frustrated that my attempts to help have been futile. Where are you Knut? I need to get to him somehow. But how am I supposed to do when I not only stick out like a sore thumb but an easy target as well._

_Should I talk to him or let him be? _

After searching for a quite a while they spot a saddened and upset Björn sitting under a tree near the lake. Of course, Tomite and Hatsui are hiding in the bushes while Soren approaches him without fear of the outcome.

"Björn, may I speak with you for a moment. It's about Master Rimudo's past that I think you would be interested in knowing more about."

"Don't be telling him personal things about me to this pathetic excuse for a priest."

"Oh Master Rimudo, I didn't know that you were here with Björn. I was just trying to get Björn to understand you better is all."

"Why would you even bother revealing that to him as if it is going to change things?"

Björn ignored the two men standing there debating on whether or not they should tell him about how Rimudo became a wanted man. He didn't care enough to listen to a sob story tale about someone's rough childhood and how and why he is the man or woman based on his powers. Björn was simply not interested and his exhaustion finally caught up with him to the point where he fell asleep while Rimudo and Soren were talking.

"Hey, are you even listening to us Björn?" said Rimudo. Obviously noticing that Björn had dozed off as if he were bored with what they had to say. It took him a while everyone long enough to notice that he was sleeping or could it be that he was meditating and making it appear as though he was sleeping? Unfortunately this was really bad timing as Haagas, was ready to strike at any moment and with Björn out cold and everyone letting their guard down made this the perfect opportunity to attack. Then the henchmen swarmed the area making it nearly impossible for the guys to escape.

"WHAT? WHERE DID ALL THESE GUYS COME FROM?!"

Before he could get an answer they attacked as if it was their destiny to be deadly plague to those who wish to bring peace to a country on the verge of falling upon itself. Rimudo used his wind to hold off most of the Haagas' men but there were still a few that still managed to slip through the cracks.

"DAMN IT! WILL YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!" demanded an exasperated Rimudo as he used his power to vanquish much of Haagas' men."

The arrows continued to fly rapidly until Rimudo's wind reversed them back toward their shooters which lead with a predictably fatal result. In the end there was a large pile of corpses and small pool of blood remaining.

"Let's get Björn out of here before anything else happens." Suggested Soruen concerned.

Rimudo agreed to look after Björn until he had awoken from his slumber. At this point Tomite and Hatsui wondered if Rimudo had even found Björn while at the same time Tomite wanted to bite his head off for betraying them for the Kutou Army instead. As they approached Rimudo, they saw a sleeping Björn in his arms. Rimudo reassured the guys that he was all right, just exhausted but Tomite saw this as an opportunity to have one more thing to use against Rimudo .


	12. Chapter 12: Mercilessness

**Chapter 12: Mercilessness**

Nakago had just returned from what looked like another battle with a neighboring country in to conquer it or something to that regard. Knut took no interest in what Nakago did because he was never all that interested with politics and going to war to begin with but understood why there were necessary. The emperor summons for Knut so that he can explain to him what his duties were as the role of the Priest of Seiryuu. Knut sat cleverly on a roof top to which none of the guards could even find him let alone look right up their very noses. Knut noticed that they were searching for something but it wasn't until Nakago had spotted him that he knew that it was him there were looking for.

Nakago took me into the palace and immediately introduced me to the emperor. The emperor explained what measures needed to be taken before I could summon Seiryuu and get two wishes granted. He also warned Knut to not travel to Hokkan or any other country that was an enemy of Seiryuu like Konan without at least one member of the Seiryuu Seven to accompany him. Knut agreed to the emperor's terms but knew that something not quite right but he also gradually stopped thinking about his friend Björn and his whereabouts as Nakago had manipulated him into doing. Nakago seemed to have a knack for having control over people and using his craftiness could have turned even two lovers against each other if he wanted to.

Knut knew that Nakago had found him hurt and had sustained an injury from not only being an obvious foreigner but from resisting the demands of those wished to take advantage of what this guy from another world had to offer him. On more than one occasion Nakago would subtly remind Knut that his friend really did not care for him and allowed him to become a victim and caused him to suffer and if weren't for Nakago rescuing him, Knut would have been murdered almost immediately. For that very reason, Nakago seems to use that to his advantage every time Knut would attempt to travel to Hokkan to find his friend. In some ways, Knut felt as if he was a prisoner of this world and finding his friend was the only way to escape but Nakago continued to use his cunning to get Knut to focus on bringing all the Seiryuu Warriors together. There were still only four Seiryuu Warriors at this point and the remaining three had yet to be found.

Knut could hear the sound of the flute in the distance. It was a very soothing melody and Knut even hummed along to it. Back in Sweden, Knut had a strong passion for being a singer that he had planned to move from a far north city such as Luleå and head south to the capitol city: Stockholm. He was constantly writing lyrics on what seemed to be a bi-weekly basis. Whenever he was inspired or even discouraged his simple poetry turned into a song that needed to be sung. Björn had a similar passion but unlike Knut, he was already in a band that was about to signed to a label in Copenhagen, Denmark within the upcoming months.

Every time Knut would think of that fact, his jealously gradually turned into hatred toward Björn's success and if was as if Nakago was channeling this thought and intensifying it to the point that Knut would soon be putty in his hands. Nakago also knew that one day his friend would come looking for Knut and when that time came Nakago wanted to make sure that Knut was completely wrapped around his finger. Nakago wanted Knut to feel that Björn had betrayed him and purposely left him there to suffer and eventually be killed so that Björn could potentially move up in his career and this was his way of getting rid of the loose ends.

Nakago smirked as he saw Knut in the distance distracted by Amiboshi's melody and noticing his internal struggle from invasively reading his mind. Knut began to sing incoherently in the distance as he walked through the forest as if looking for a body of water like a shore to a beach. After a while Knut was gently singing near a river. At the same time Amiboshi had just stopped playing his flute and could hear the Priest of Seiryuu singing was captivated by how well he could sing. Knut turned around to see Amiboshi's presence getting closer.

_Was he listening to me singing all this time?_ Knut thought as Amiboshi approached him

"You're quite talented, Priest. I can see that what you can do with your voice comes naturally to you. Impressive!"

"It took a lot of practice and dedication to do but I have been doing_ that_ since I was very young." Knut said as if it really weren't a big deal at all.

"Your voice combined with my flute could make a powerful defense for Kutou against our enemies." said Amiboshi encouraging Knut to use his singing to their advantage.

The question was not whether or not that Knut needed to be rescued by to get him to use the combination of his singing voice and Amiboshi's flute to send the Priest of Hokkan to his demised along with his warriors. Everyone has a dark side that will reveal itself sooner or later and the anticipation for Björn to arrive with Tomite, Uruki, and the rest of the Genbu warriors would be a bittersweet challenge and Nakago relished the moment that he would get the opportunity to annihilate Uruki once and for all but would that the only thing that would satisfy him or is there something more to it that he has yet to unveil.


	13. Chapter 13: Lamenting irony

**Chapter 13: Lamenting Irony**

Rimudo gave Björn to Tomite and Hatsui and headed on his merry way without so much as a word and left with Soruen. It was quite strangr to just hand over an unconscious person to another without it being awkward. Tomite set Björn near a tree and let him rest. When Björn opened his eyes, Tomite gave him a look as if he were going to lecture him here and now for abandoning them.

"Well that sure worked out, didn't it? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING BJÖRN?! YOU ARE AN OBVIOUS FOREIGNER AND COULD NOT BLEND IN TO SAVE YOUR LIFE. SO STOP FOOLING YOURSELF!" Tomite said reprimanding Björn.

"Where did Rimudo go?"

"Hell, if I care, he and buddy decided to leave us yet again. How convenient!"

Tomite sends Hatsui to find a map while they plan on where to go next. After a little while Hatsui returns with food and a map. Having a look at the map, Björn was amazed on how big Hokkan was compare to the other countries.

"Hokkan is the biggest but Kutou is the strongest at the moment. There are also twenty smaller countries or colonies."

"So how do we get to Kutou?" asked Björn unaware of the dangers that lurk ahead.

"K-KUTOU!? Are you serious? Why would you want to go there? Do you _want _to get yourself killed?" Tomite asked in shock.

The thought of this caused Hatsui to go back into his needle balls and circle around Björn begging him not to go to Kutou.

"B-But I have a strong feeling that my friend is over there and I am certain of it too."

"YOU'RE FRIEND? What is your friend doing in such a dangerous country like Kutou to begin with?"

"That's what I would like to find out myself. If he is in danger, I want to get him out of there before something_ does _happen to him."

Hatsui really did not want to go to Kutou and knew well that it was not only dangerous but if they find out that Björn is the Priest of Genbu, they will surely want him killed. So in order to change the subject back on finding the other warriors he then finds the area where the next warrior might be.

"Ifurei is just near from here and how about a-asking the g-g-great priestess?" asked Hatsui making a suggestion.

"Now that's a great idea!"

"Great Priestess?" asked Björn curiously.

As a way of delaying their journey to Kutou, the three men decide to head into Ifurei to meet the "Great Priestess" for guidance. Hatsui explains that the "Great Priestess" hears the words of spirits, makes prophecies and would definitely know about a person's whereabouts.

"Ah fine! Let's go there then!"

"Aha! I finally found you! Give back that map! Superior merchandise like that is not for sale at my shop!" demanded the shopkeeper after spotting Hatsui with the map.

Tomite and Björn just stood there in shock while the shopkeeper chased Hatsui. Tomite suggested that they should run as well because the map is apparently a _superior_ item and worth of value somewhat. After a bit of sprinting out of the mountains they finally make it to Ifurei.

"Wow that man was sure persistent!"

"De-De-Despite leaving money too! Although not that much I'll admit."

"Let's just get this over with already!" said Björn exasperated.

"There seems to be a lot stones that are being sold here. Why is that?"

"These stones seem to have spirits contained within them."

"For someone to ask for the "Great Priestess'" prophecies, they have travelled from long distances to get here."

"What about when her prophecies are wrong, then what?" asked Björn suspiciously.

"That would be impossible because if the oracle were to ever lie, then the priestess would lose her powers." Tomite said trying to convince Björn that she was genuine.

After walking up a large amount of stairs a lady working at the shrine had informed the three travelers that the Priestess is in a time of seclusion and would not see any visitors at this time. Tomite suggests that Hatsui sacrifice himself to get the door open and having no other option and really not wanting to shout decided to speak up to see if that would make any difference.

"Excuse me!" Björn shouted politely.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Come on in. The Great Priestess will see you now." said two of the minions of the Great Priestess.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on around here?" demanded Tomite.

After walking a little further Björn came to the realization that they are probably unwanted in this town and that they might have walked directly into a trap without realizing it. As soon as we made it to the entrance of the Great Priestess' chambers, her minions requested that the men leave their weapons and cloaks behind.

"Welcome! Please open your heart completely and allow for the earth spirit's will." said the young priestess warmly.

Tomite was shocked that the priestess was still a young child. Not that it mattered or anything, if anyone had an answer it was definitely the priestess. While Hatsui and Tomite bowed, Björn sat before the priestess who invited Björn to tell her his wish.

"I know that you would be coming here….Priest of Genbu!"

Tomite and Björn were stunned that she know that just from looking at me and Tomite was about to do something drastic. The Priestess did not want blood-shed in her shrine and reassured Tomite that she was not a threat to anybody here. Immediately afterward, Björn inquires about the remaining four celestial warrior's whereabouts. Shortly after the Priestess informs Björn that she was unable to locate the remaining warriors because they had refused her spirit and can only be called out by Björn's spirit.

"So you're saying that I have to search for them myself?"

"Yes, course. There is only one person that can handle the manipulative spirits. She is the Noble Priestess Anru. From here please seek out the "Legendary Origin Stone", if you go to it, I am sure that things will be made clear to you." instructed the Priestess professionally

Björn was then instructed to hold out his hand and to take the stone that the Priestess had and to envision the person he sought after. After being transported invisibly to Kutou to see how Uruki was, Uruki saw a light and wondered who it could possibly be. As he looked out the window, soldiers from Kutou came to check up on him unexpectedly.

"How's the wound Byuu? I haven't seen you in a while." said the leader of soldiers.

_It appears that he doesn't notice me here. Who is that man and why did he call him Byuu?_

"Lord Hakei! I can't believe that you came all the way here to check up upon me."

"This time you didn't seem to join the rest in seeking the capture of the celestial warrior, or?"

Uruki bowed in a praying motion to show respect to his superior.

"From the looks of it, you are struggling with the celestial warriors. It is said that their powers are inhuman."

The soldier was curious about Uruki and knew that his features were that of Hokkan. Uruki reassured the man that Kutou was the country that he served now and that Hokkan was not important to him. The soldier then inquired about why the emperor of Hokkan only had daughters and no sons. That meant to the soldier that the man would have no successor to carry on the bloodline. Hakei believes that the emperor only hates the Genbu Celestial Warriors is because it was the catalyst of his ruin. Björn was in shock that after all this time, Uruki stills sides with the enemy in Kutou. However, that was not nearly as shocking as for what he was about to discover later on about Knut's location in Kutou. In the meantime, Hakei continued on about how the Celestial Warriors bring a country to the brink of destruction and are responsible for what was to happen. Hakei then asks Uruki what he thinks about the "Murderous Wind Demon Rimudo" and what Hakei did not know was that Uruki, himself was the man that he was referring to. Uruki denied any knowledge about it and then mentions that two of the Priests from another world have appeared along with their celestial warriors. Hakei also stated his desire to meet the very man that was unknowingly standing right in front of him while Björn observed from a distance.

_This man is despicable and to know that Uruki would rather serve him is just sickening._

"Perhaps, your head will fly off of your body when you are in the presence of the Priest and his celestial warriors." Uruki joked although subtly serious at the same time.

Hakei just continued on laughing.

"Byuu, even if I am killed, I know that at least Kutou will still be around. Well, I have overstayed my welcome and it appears that Shigi and Hien have also found the location of the Priest and his celestial warriors."

Björn then noticed that Uruki's wound had not healed completely and that he is still in a considerable amount of pain. Björn cannot do anything to help him because he is invisible to Uruki and everyone else in the area. Or at least that's what he thought. Uruki told Björn that he would join us shortly and to wait for him and soon after he said that, the Priestess brought Björn back to the shrine using the stone.

"Your enemies are close. You must leave immediately Priest! You will meet Lady Anru and the _Legendary Origin Stone_ as well." warned the Priestess as if this would give them the opportunity to escape.

Shigi and Hien had made it to the shrine entrance and pulled on a _poor me_ act to get them inside but the maidens of the Priestess refused to allow the men entry into the shrine. The door opened suddenly as the Priestess awaited Shigi and Hien.

"So this is the Great Priestess! Won't you be so kind as to bestow us with your words as well?"

As soon as they got in, the maidens were murdered by Shigi and Hien while the Priestess was not amused at their tactics nor their demands but she was truthful as to the where they could find Björn, Tomite and Hatsui while stating that the Priest would be the one who would be summoning Genbu. The mere statement cost the Priestess her life as Shigi was certain that it was a lied and murdered her front of the remaining maidens and headed out to hunt Björn along with Tomite and Hatsui.

"I will not allow for Genbu to be summoned."

Soruen and Uruki make into the shrine later to find the priestess on her last dying breath.

"Please, Uruki go with the Priest….Without you th-they cannot find…..Lady A-anru." begged the dying priestess as her last wish.

Hidden underneath the temple were medicinal bath in which the maidens insist that Björn stay the night here as the Great Priestess would have wanted that. Björn was not in the mood to be taking a bath but because it was a good enough hiding place and gave him time to relax until Uruki met up with him, he figured that there was no harm in doing so.

"It's amazing that such a place exists. It's so invigorating." Björn said to himself trying to relax.

Uruki and Soruen finally made it to the medicinal baths and the maidens insisted that Uruki join Björn as well. Björn did not really want Uruki to join him and vice-versa but it would be rude to decline such an offer from hospitable women who gave us a place to hide or at least for the night especially if the waters were healing. Uruki was still in her woman state and entered the water slowly while Björn distanced himself from her.

"Where are Tomite and Hatsui?"

"There are in another bath next door."

"How did you manage to get here so quickly?"

"Just followed the scent Soruen picked up on and the path the wind took us."

Björn turned around for a slight moment to see that the wound still looked like it had not healed yet and then quickly turned around as if not wanting to see Uruki in her female form.

"How's your wound healing?" asked Björn concerned.

"Did you just use that as an excuse to stare at my breasts?" Uruki asked jokingly.

"Not at all, why would you think that?" Björn said defensively.

"You didn't even blush so something tells me there's something different about you."

Uruki splish-splashed his way closer to Björn and right as he turned around Uruki was not only back to a man but also grabbed Björn's arm and placed it on his chest.

"It's the same feeling from before. You came to where I was?"

Björn immediately turned around and ignored him as if Uruki had done something that offended him.

"HEY! DON'T BLANTANTLY IGNORE ME! I WANT TO KNOW!"

"I used the power of the Great Priestess to find out where you were."

"YOU HEARD THE CONVERSATION I HAD WITH HAKEI?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" said Björn getting defensive.

"Why did you do it?" Uruki demanded.

"Maybe because I am human and wanted to know that you were safe. Is that so wrong?"

"Well, it's a bad habit to eavesdrop on matters that don't concern you, Björn!"

"I can see now that you are not willingly going to help me find Lady Anru and now you get mad at me for finding out about your hidden agenda."

Björn was fed up with Uruki to the point where he just forcefully punched him right where his wound was instead of his face which was where he was aiming for. Meanwhile Shigi and Hien were trying to find them only to be lead to a dark, creepy place that not only looked abandoned but also like it acted as a graveyard.

"So in order to protect the priest, she told us a lie in exchange for her life, eh? So what do you think, Hien?"

"There's rocks everywhere and not human scent to be found anywhere."

"Sir, the men sent to search through the rocky mountains have never returned."

As Shigi and his men were walking, Shigi paused for a moment and knew that there was some sort of force coming from the statues but it wasn't human either. So what could it have been? The ground collapses causing various rock-like materials to be fling about.

"It seems that we have underestimated the Great Priestess!" said Shigi making an observation.

"Shigi, Is this a trap? Then we should head back. The Priest of Genbu and his warriors are probably headed somewhere else by now."

_There is a presence of something here._

"I will not allow anyone to get close to the Life Star Stone." called out a womanly voice.

Still in Ifurei, Tomite and Hatsui finally rejoin Björn and Uruki and are in the midst of eating.

"Why are you here bastard?" demanded Tomite.

"Why? Because that is how things worked out." said Uruki ever so evasively.

"Would you should some modest and cover those _things_ up! Just turn back into a man already!"

Hatsui turned away blushing from embarrassment as Uruki's boobs were still visible in her female form.

"Nah, it's a bad a idea to turn back now, are you happy?" Uruki teasing Hatsui, knowing that he did not want to go along with everyone.

"I AM NOT HAPPY!" whining Hatsui covering his eyes.

"So you came here to protect Björn?"

"You may have certain circumstances as to why, but to be perfectly honest, you're an annoyance! Björn is trying his best in this world and this whole charade about revenge needs to end so that we can defeat a common enemy together!"

"What is all this nonsense about? We must go now before our pursuers come for us" Björn interrupts as if he is ready to travel again.

Hatsui, Tomite and Uruki just stared at Björn speechless.

"What? Oh these clothes are what the disciples let me wear seeing as my clothes are only half dry at the moment."

"Those clothes look really suit you well Björn!" said Hatsui complimenting Björn as though he were a model of some sort.

Uruki just walked away but was stopped by the maidens and suggested that he get changed as well.

"No, I'm man!"

"Come on now. Don't be shy!"

Uruki re-enters in very nice clothing but unfortunately they are women's clothing and even his hair was styled similarly as well. Tomite could not help but laugh repeatedly over and over again.

"Perfect! Someone's looking good!" Tomite said taunting Uruki while still laughing hard.

"You look P-P-Pretty R-R-Rimudo!" said Hatsui trying to give Uruki a compliment.

"I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU!"

"So, uh, where is the Great Priestess?" asked Björn ignorant of what had happened to her.

"The Great Priestess has embarked on a long journey. She will continue to pray for everyone's safety and for Genbu to be summoned." stated the maidens grimly.

"So this is the underground path from the temple. It's not even on the map!"

"This means we-we're safe from our pursuers, right?" asked Hatsui letting his guard down a little.

"It appears that the young lady has finally accepted things from the looks of it!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME _YOUNG LADY_!" yelled Uruki as she smacked Tomite forcefully.

_I am only glad that he can for the sake of summoning Genbu._

They head into the same place that Shigi and Hien thought was a trap by the Great Priestess originally. There is an eerie feeling about that place as if there is a disturbance hidden well within the darkness. Wondering around the area, everyone wonders why this place is still shrouded in darkness when clearly the night had ended already.

"It will be impossible to find the"Legendary Stone of Origin" among this other stones and rocks."

Björn loses balance and trips over something but Uruki caught him before he landed on a corpse that lay before them.

"A dead body?" exclaimed Björn in horror.

"The crest of Seiryuu."

"What were they doing here and how did they know about this place before we did?"

"They came to the temple last night? You came with them?! Did you see the Great Priestess?" demanded Björn for answers from Uruki knowing that he was somehow behind this matter.

"She was killed as a result of lying that you had already come here. So as a way to slow you down, they kept you here for the evening and it looks like they had already left."

As Björn was about to reprimand Uruki yet again, he could hear a familiar voice approaching.

"Lord Rimudo! This place is dangerous! Shigi and Hien left quickly."

"What?!" asked Björn confused.

"Shut up Soruen!"

"I haven't even said anything yet!"

"Stone people and animals?" said Tomite gazing at the stone statues that surrounded the area.

As Tomite kept walking around the area he found a gigantic statue that startled him quite a bit.

"This stone person is HUGE!"

Björn felt bad that a girl as young as the priestess had to be sacrifice because they were unwilling to look for the rest of the warriors themselves and thus wishing that they had never met her. Had Björn known that he could have used his own power to find the rest of the Genbu seven, the Great Priestess would not have had to die. This thought soon faded after discovering more dead bodies from Kutou's army.

"Don't head off by yourselves, the Great Priestess sent them here ahead of us as if setting up a trap." warned Uruki knowing that Björn would try just that.

The ground began to shake in a similar fashion that an earthquake would but it was the towering stone person emerging from the ground.

"An earthquake?"

"Hey! There is something not quite right about these dead bodies. I originally thought that the rocks have crushed but it appears that the stones have stabbed them instead!"

Tomite is unaware that the stone person had risen just behind him while Björn, Uruki and Hatsui are stunned by the fact the stone person was about ready to attack them at any given moment too. Tomite just assumed that it was from a previous earthquake but he ignorantly did not even bother to see what was behind him.

"No, it's not…" said Uruki, Björn and Hatsui in unison.

"EE-EH?!" shouted Tomite surprised that the stone person had awoken and was on the verge of striking him.

This created a domino effect because soon after the giant stone person struck, the rest began to awaken and do the same thing. The stone people seem to represent many of the deceased people who may have died in near or around this area itself. In an attempt to defend themselves, they used their powers to break through the stone people and creatures that attacked. That's when Björn came to the realization that Lady Anru was controlling the stone people and tries to call out to her.

"Lady Anru! You are here aren't you! We have come to seek your help."

"I know, Priest of Genbu! Along with Uruki, Tomite and Hatsui, you have come to inquire about the locations of the other warriors! I will not tell you were they are!" said the mysterious voice among the stone people that continued to harm the others.

"You said it before that you were responsible for the Great Priestess' death and that you could find the rest of the celestial warriors all by yourself using your own power." stated the voice in a mocking fashion.

"I know I will be able to find them but if you would be so kind as to lead me in the right direction to at least one of them that would be great!" begged Björn as the stone person was about ready to strike him too.

Uruki stepped in the way of Björn to use his wind power to burst through the stone person and managed to slice off the left arm at least.

"Did you get him?"

Soon after Uruki decapitated the stone person's arm, it began to grow back at a rapid pace. The giant statue's mouth opened widely and Uruki tried his wind power once again on the stone person's mouth but alas it was no use.

"It is useless!" called out the voice.

"Wind won't have any effect. Instead it will just speed up the regeneration process. Don't you know that the first people of Hokkan were made from wind and stone!" said Anru finally revealing herself sitting in the mouth of the stone person.

"Y-You're Lady Anru, the Noble Priestess!" said Björn in shock not expecting yet another young girl.

"I am indeed." smiled the petite priestess.

"So you made that thing move and attack us?" demanded Tomite an explanation.

"That's not it. This one is alive…Stone Spirit, "the Life Star Stone", it only wanted to protect me." Lady Anru explained as if the stone person were a mere pet of hers.

"Well, I am really the protector and was just testing your strength." admitted the priestess cheerfully.

Björn explained to Lady Anru that he had no real powers of his own and could not locate the rest of the of the celestial warriors while the little priestess questioned Björn as to why he accepted the role to begin with and he knew that he did it because he wanted to help the people that really seemed to need his help. He also felt like he did not have any other option to choose from anyway. After that explanation Anru reassured Björn that he was indeed the Priest of Genbu and then asked for the map that Hatsui still had with him.

"I will tell you where all the celestial warriors are right now." said a compliant Anru pointing to severe directions on the map.

"One is here. Another one is in this southern country. One is currently living in this eastern country. Finally, one is living in the capitol Touran."

"So the south is Kounan, the east is Kutou but Uruki is already with us."

"And one is among the stone people." said Anru as if speaking directly to Hatsui.

"E-E-Eh? Where? Wait!" said a confused Hatsui as he turned his head to see if he could spot the next warrior.

"Why are there five? There are three here and the seven celestial warriors are supposed to be seven people."

Tomite and Uruki looked shocked for a moment and then turned their heads to Hatsui.

"Wha-what are you looking at? I have a real character right here! It's my foot!" protested Hatsui to prove his genuineness as a celestial warrior.

"There are definitely five more although they will probably move from their current locations." Anru stated as a matter of fact.

"To locate that one, you need to be able to hear the Life Stone's words. I think that you will be able to do It." encouraged Anru as she took off on the stone person.

Tomite believes that it will be impossible to be able to understand it because even the celestial warriors do not understand the Life Stone's words. Björn is certain that he would be about to do it while Anru trying to sooth the stone person down knowing that one day they would be parting ways. Upon witnessing Anru and the stone person's connection, Shigi and Hien utilize this as the perfect opportunity to make their attack but as soon as they could even begin, a powerful voice warned the two of them along with the Kutou army to leave for the Priest of Genbu would summon Genbu and that Kutou would be inevitably destroyed. Shigi did not want to believe and was determined to make sure that it would not happen and thus challenged the voice, stating that Kutou would rule and Hakei would become the new emperor.

Anru's overpowering warning was not only piercing to the Kutou army as well as Shigi and Hien but it seemed to physically restrain them for a while. Shigi vowed to eliminate Anru for insisting that Genbu would be summon, to be which he knew in his heart to be a lie. Was it truly a lie though? At the same time Björn was trying to make effort to communicate with the stone but ended up unsuccessful or at least until Anru had returned. Anru wanted to the stone person to assist Björn and the others but the it refused and so Anru continued to nag it repeatedly and that she longer needed its protection anymore.

"Hurry up! Do you not understand that I told you to hurry up and go?" commanded Anru angrily to the stone person.

_Lady Anru?_

At that very moment an arrow pierced right through Anru from out of nowhere. They looked up only to find that Shigi and Hien along with the Kutou army were ready to battle and eliminate those who stood in their way.

"Fire." commanded Shigi as the Kutou army shot more arrows in their direction.

Uruki used his wind power in an effort to save Anru from more arrows but it was no use unfortunately. While at the same time the stone person tried to fend off more arrows to protect the people that were around it. A demon was being released from the stone person and the dying Anru begged for the stone person to calm down. A character was revealed on the stone man's chest and that is when Björn was shocked to learn that , that thing was a celestial warrior.


	14. Chapter 14: Mystification

Chapter 14: Mystification

The character on the stone person revealed the name "Namame" and that's when Björn realized that he was one of the Genbu warriors. As Anru died the stone person prepared for battle with Shigi and Hien to avenge her death while the rest of us just stood there in shock. Soruen removed the arrow from Anru's corpse and noticed that it was made from the same iron that is produced in Hokkan.

"It is just as we planned everyone! Your enemy is a rock. Shield yourselves in all directions and don't falter." commanded Shigi.

The ground shook as Namame continued to blast large boulders in the direction of Shigi and Hien. Shigi finally notices the character for "wall" written upon his chest. Namame opens his mouth and a plethora of giant stone break through the Seiryuu Army's shields, sending many people flying across the ground. At the same time Shigi and Hien noticed the a familiar powerful wind headed right toward them.

"WIND!" shouted Hien as he grabbed his sword in defense.

Uruki then revealed herself to both Shigi and Hien as she insulted their ability to keep up with her wind power.

"Heh. It looks like you are able to move more quickly than expected."

"It's the wind woman! I will kill you!" vowed Hien as he advanced toward Uruki.

Uruki used her wind to dodge Hien's swift attack while Namame continued his rampage toward the Seiryuu Army.

"COMMANDER! That stone thing is heading this way!" warned of the soldiers to Shigi.

For just a slight moment, Björn could thought he could hear the late Anru beg him to calm Namame down. As Namame's rage continued Shigi and Hien's men fired their weapons at the stone person in hopes of it doing a significant amount of damage. Once more Anru telepathically pleaded with Björn to get him to calm Namame down in one way or other. Björn was unsure of what he should do to get Namame to refrain from continuing to attack Seiryuu's army revengefully. Björn tried to call out of him but that only lead to Tomite having to step in and rescue him. Then it dawned on Björn that he must be able hear his_ Life Stone Star_ voice.

Björn had no idea as to how to communicate with Namame and he was out of options. He wondered if he hummed a strong melody that it would allow the stone person to calm down but decided against it. Meanwhile Björn and Hien are at each other's neck and throat in battle while Namame continued to rampage. The Seiryuu Army finally realized that resistance was futile and any attempt to fend off the beast would only result in their immediate deaths if they continued on as they were. But someone intervened with their sword and sliced Namame in half without being seen.

"The stone person's movements have stopped."

"Hm. It appears that someone has sliced him in half from out of nowhere."

The man finally revealed himself in front of Uruki and vowed to ensure that she was erased from this life permanently. Namame continued to crumble slowly into the ground and Björn knew that his death was inevitable and that was absolutely nothing that neither he nor anyone else accompanying him could do. Björn, Tomite and Hatsui rushed out of the way to avoid being buried in the rubble of the late Namame.

"He did it! The stone man crumbled to pieces!" said one of the members of the Seiryuu army amazing by the mysterious man's sudden attack.

This man not only destroyed Namame but stole Uruki's power and was about to use it against her. Uruki tried to defense herself using the same wind power that man had forcibly used on her to give her a taste of how powerful her wind really was. The man vanished within in the midst of his attack toward Uruki, while Shigi suggested to Hien that they retreat for now for the dark stranger appeared too powerful for them handle in the condition that they were in. Soruen grabbed onto to Uruki and pulled her away from battle even though she was not finished with this dark stranger. Did Soruen know the potential outcome if he allowed Uruki to stay and fight? After being taken out of harm's way, Uruki wonders what happened to the Noble Priestess Anru and Soruen solemnly announced that she had passed away along with Namame.

Björn made an attempt to calm the mourning Hatsui down while all Tomite could do was complain that there was sand in his mouth. Björn contemplated that if they stayed here any longer that this mysterious dark stranger would be back to annihilate all of them without as so much as a care as to who dies. Björn especially made an easy target, because he just could not blend in and everyone they met wondered about his whereabouts, to which Björn never told anyone, not even Uruki or Tomite for that matter. He was planning on keeping it that way too because it did not want people in this world knowing too much about him. In fact the less they knew about Björn, the more mysterious it made him to anyone who crossed paths with him.

"What is that guy? Some sort of stealer of powers from Celestial Warriors? A Celestial Warrior hunter?"

"I am unsure but it would be wise if you avoided eye contact with this man and join the Shigi's group in the Kutou army." said Soruen as a matter of fact.

"YOU CALL THAT ADVICE?! HOW WIL L THAT WORK?!" demanded Uruki irrationally.

"Since this man has the ability to steal powers from his opponents, it would be wise for you not to attack him with yours."

"Okay, I get it! I will become the Kutou Soldier _Byuu _and rejoin Shigi and the others."

Back at the Kutou camp, Hien took out his frustration on a tent pole with his only hand.

"Calm down, Hien. Do you want to break the tent? Let's just be glad that the Genbu Celestial Warrior Namame was vanquished. Although, not by our hand anyway."

"Always so calm and rational, what an exceptional commander you are." Hien exclaimed

"Am I calm? No, I'm furious that we had to sacrifice 58 of our men as a result. I cannot give Hakei an answer quite yet."

Hien then realized that they now had another rival to face and not noticing that Uruki had come, Hien accidentally whacks him in the head.

"Hey how did the campaign go?" asked Uruki appearing out of nowhere mysteriously.

"BYUU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!"

"Byuu?"

"My fever finally went down." said Uruki awkwardly.

Uruki inquired about how the battle went while trying not to look too suspicious when Shigi noticed that Uruki had some severe looking bruises on his face and was curious as to where he got them. Uruki made up an excuse that he fell out his horse halfway to Kutou, but this angered Hien strangely. Hien felt that Uruki was yet another rival standing in his way but Shigi reassured him that Uruki was chosen by Hakei and there is nothing he could do to change that fact. As soon as Uruki left Shigi and Hien's tent he noticed the same man who tried to kill him earlier was approaching the Kutou camp. Uruki made an attempt t conceal himself from the man so that his cover would not be blown.

"Commander! There's trouble. A man called "Haagas" is here to see-" said one of the soldiers being interrupted with the immediate entrance of Haagas.

"It's you from before…."

"Calm yourselves down. I am merely Hokkan's assassin. My name is Haagas."

Haagas throw a treaty at Shigi and Hien stating that both countries are to work together in order to stop the Genbu Celestial Warriors and the Priest. The document had both of the countries' unique seals upon it as if it were a severe a matter that needed to be taken care of immediately. Uruki was just outside the tent eavesdropping on the conversation between his fellow comrades and Haagas. Hien was not particularly intrigued by the treaty but eventually accepted it.

"Before you leave, where exactly are you going?"

"I will be seeking out a Celestial Warrior known as Uruki. That is still my mission! While I was trailing him, I happened to come across your camp." stated Haagas as he left Shigi and Hien's tent.

Haagas was determined to make sure that Uruki was eliminated by his hand and he knew that he had to be close. As he saw it, it was only a matter of time before him did find Uruki. Meanwhile, Björn felt bad that he was not able to communicate with late Namame's heart before Lady Anru died. But all hope was not lost after all. Tomite and Hatsui could see rocks begin to move again. Does that mean that Namame was alive this entire time or was it an illusion seducing them into a trap? Finally, a significantly smaller stone person emerged from what remained of Namame. The little creature moved closer to them as Björn noticed that it had a familiar mark behind its head. The little man sprinted to the corpse of Anru hoping that she would awaken.

"This can't be! Is this really Namame? Either he shrunk down really tiny or maybe this is his true form." exclaimed Tomite in confusion.

"She's dead, Namame! She won't move ever again." said Björn bluntly.

The back of Namame's head shimmered brightly as he spouted more boulders out from his arms until they formed a pair of gigantic arms to hold the late Lady Anru in and rapidly moved inside the crevice of the cave. Björn, Hatsui and Tomite followed Namame and Anru into the cave wondering where Namame planned on taking Anru's dead body to. Hatsui explained to Tomite and Björn that _Rock of Changing Seasons _was nearby and that if they could get passing the opening that they would be _born anew _and that was where Namame was heading off to. Unfortunately, they were knocked of the horse and Björn ran after Namame. Soon after a rock formation built itself around Björn while Hatsui was grasping onto the horse for dear life.

"BJÖRN!"

The horse kept pacing back and forth and as Soruen caught up with everyone, he noticed Hatsui.

"Hatsui, wait!"

"I-I-I want to but I-I-I cannot stop this h-h-horse! H-HELP!"

A wind appeared and Uruki hopped on Hatsui's horse in an attempt to calm it down and to prevent Hatsui from being bucked off.

"Lord Rimudo!"

"What is it Hatsui? Where are Björn and Tomite?"

"I-I-I really d-d-don't understand it but, the priest is…." Hatui stuttered trying to get his point across.

Inside the cave, Björn's arms are trapped inside a rock wall and he is unable to move them.

"Damn it! I can't get loose!" exclaimed Björn in pain.

"Hang on I'll get you out now!" said Tomite thinking that it was going to be_ that_ easy.

"Shit! They won't budge! I have to break it somehow"

As Tomite used his power to break through the impenetrable wall but to his dismay, the wall rebuilds itself as if nothing had happened to it to begin with.

"What is with this bloody stone?!"

Uruki finally makes it to Tomite and Björn while wondering why they cannot manage to break through the wall. Björn explains the possibility of Namame rejecting them because we could not understand the words of his heart. Björn wanted to just get free from the grasp of the wall. He knew that trying to communicate with stone would be impossible and considered rethinking his responsibilities as the Priest of Genbu. Was it really worth it if he is continually rejected by much of the Celestial Warriors? As he thought about this, he knew that there had to be a way to break free and when he still he was going to make Namame regret surviving Haaga's attack.

"I'm going to try something. Just follow my lead, trust me." said Björn with an idea.

Björn focused his energy with all his might to break down the communication barrier to reach out to Namame. Björn called out to Namame repeatedly through his thoughts. He needed to get his twisted arms out of there before they became severely injured. In the meantime, Shigi and Hien questioned Haagas intentions of going back to the Legendary Origin Stones. If he had already destroyed Namame, what would the point be to return to such a place was the though running through Shigi and Hien's heads. Back at the cave Uruki grasps on to Björn trying to assist him but only to ultimately cause him to pass out completely.

"_And…He's out like a light."_

As Uruki attempts to pull Björn out, Björn tried again to telepathically communicate with Namame.

"Just concentrate. You can do this Björn!" said Uruki trying to motivate him.

"I AM! It's just that I am not getting through to him and my arms feel like they are about to break off me so if you have any bright ideas, speak now or forever hold your peace. Uruki!" Björn replied annoyed with how useless Uruki continued to make him feel.

"Try harder…. AND DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME!"

"HEY DON'T FALL ASLEEP!"

"Yeah, because concentrating is totally sleeping, let me tell you." protested Björn sarcastically.

Tomite finds a necklace of some sort and hands it over to Björn as if it were his even though it was something that Anru gave to him just before she died.

"Is this yours Björn?"

"It was Lady Anru's before she died. But maybe I can use it to communicate with Namame."

It was as if putting on the necklace was the key to finally getting through to Namame . Visions of Namame's current whereabouts rushed through Björn's head like someone with psychic powers. The vision depicted the tiny Namame walking through the ruins as if searching for an answer. He spotted two people praying but as he revealed himself to them, they ran away in fear. Other stone people could be seen here and there but one seemed interested in the humans that were gathering wood from nearby and cause them to drop their things and run away in panic while the other townspeople shot arrows at the innocent stone person. The stone person fled and was Anru appeared before the tiny Namame.

"_This must be a flashback of Namame's because Lady Anru is dead."_

The memory depicted the kindness that Lady Anru shown to Namame even when he did attack her in fear at first. As the strong emotions of Namame's flashback flowed through Björn's head, Uruki noticed tears in Björn's eyes.

"What is it Björn? Tell us what is going on!"

"The enemy is g-g-gett-ting closer. Heads up that H-Haagas guy is back!"

Tomite and Uruki were shocked by Hatsui's news and as they were trying to free Björn from Namame's rock wall, Haagas, Shigi and Hien were getting closer and closer. Uruki's idiotic idea was to try and break down the wall that Namame built so that they could escape but Björn reprimanded Uruki for not understanding that Namame is one with nature and making such attempt would only make matters worse.

"It will be all right Namame. We will not break you! Since I cannot break through nor force it open, I will accept you instead. I will try catching you in my arms as well."


End file.
